Kiniro Sakura
by L.uca Kerberos
Summary: [Important Notice In Bio]A young Kitsune with lots of secrets in her life. Will someone be able to uncover them and fall in love with her at the same time?SessOC
1. Giniro Churippu

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Sakura, Hokiboshi, and Suzuran. 

****

Kiniro Sakura

Chapter One: Giniro Churippu

A young female kitsune walked slowly along the river. A little ways back a female okami was trying to get the kitsune's attention. A small, snow-white male fox watched as the wolf yelled at the fox to try and get her out of la-la land. After several minutes of trying the wolf resorted to beating the fox on the head. Suddenly the wolf was flung into a tree. The kitsune staring at her. 

"Oh my! I'm so sorry Suzuran. I didn't know that you were there!" The kitsune said to the wolf whose name was Suzuran. The kitsune and the small fox walked over to where Suzuran lay. "Are you all right?" The kitsune asked. Suzuran sat there staring into space for a moment before jumping up and grabbing the kitsune by the collar of her kimono. 

"What the hell was that for Sakura!? I was trying to get you back into this world and you had to go and hit me. Some friend you are." Suzuran huffed and then turned away. Sakura stared at her back for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter. Suzuran turned around angrily. "What are you laughing about!?" She asked. After a few minutes Sakura had calmed down. "Well, I didn't realize that you could be that serious unless it was involving food or fighting!" Sakura jumped up and started jogging before Suzuran had a chance to retaliate. "Come on Hokiboshi, we'd better get away before she decides to hurt us!" Sakura called over her shoulder. The snow white fox looked at Suzuran before trotting after his master. Suzuran stood there for a minute before running after Sakura and Hokiboshi. "Get back here you stupid fox!" She screamed while chasing them. She almost ran into Sakura who had come to an abrupt stop. Suzuran was about to ask what was wrong when Sakura put a hand over her mouth. Suzuran glared at her but Sakura returned it full force. "Be quiet! I hear someone coming and I think that there are..." Sakura sniffed the air before finishing her sentence. "Two youkai and a hanyou." She said. Suzuran nodded and Sakura removed her hand. They hid in the bushes as the group got closer. In minutes there was a dog hanyou that was yelling at a young human girl that had the strangest clothes on. Soon after there was a little kitsune that jumped onto the hanyou's head and started biting his ears. Sakura and Suzuran watched in amusement when two more humans and a cat youkai came into the clearing. 

"Why the hell did you 'sit' me wench!?" The hanyou yelled into the girl's face. 

"You deserved it you big jerk!" The girl yelled right back. Sakura and Suzuran were more than a little surprised that a girl would yell at a hanyou. 

"Lady Kagome is right Inuyasha. You were going to attack the villagers because they wouldn't listen to you." One of the humans, a monk, said as he stepped in between the two. A young woman then stepped up next to the girl named Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder. "I agree with Miroku, Inuyasha. If you had killed the villagers we wouldn't have gotten any information anyway." She said. The hanyou who they called Inuyasha looked at them angrily. But he soon looked away and jumped into a tree. Kagome looked towards him and sighed. The monk called Miroku turned to the woman who stood up for Kagome. "Ah, Lady Sango. I am so glad that you see it my way." He said. Sakura and Suzuran watched as he snaked his hand south. Sakura was about to jump out and grab the monk but the woman called Sango was already at it. She was beating the monk to a bloody pulp. Sakura had to repress the urge to laugh at the monk's state. Instead she looked towards Suzuran and nodded. Suzuran nodded also. It was time for them to make themselves known.

************************************************************************

Wow! I'm already writing another fic and I haven't even finished my other fic. Oh well. I can work on two at a time. Anyways, this fic is centered around more OC's and romance. *Sigh*All of my fics usually end up as romances. Please tell me what you think of this fic! The next chapter isn't really a chapter, it's just profiles of the characters, so you can skip it if you want when I put the third chapter out. Please review! Animechick8

****

Japanese Vocabulary

Kiniro- Golden

Sakura- Cherry Blossom

Kitsune- Fox demon or just plain fox

Okami- Wolf demon or just plain wolf

Hanyou- Half demon

Youkai- Full demon

Suzuran- Lily-Of-The-Valley

Hokiboshi- Comet

Giniro- Silver

Churippu- Tulip

Kimono- Japanese dress


	2. Profiles

Ok, here are the profiles for the characters that I made up. Some of them were already introduced while others will be introduced later on in the fic. Everyone's clothes and/or weapons will be described when they are used. This is just an overview of the characters. Again, you may skip this chapter.

****

CHARACTER PROFILES

Sakura

Race/Species: Female Kitsune

Physical Features: White/Silver hair with Sky Blue tips; usually wears in a ponytail or twisted; Bright Blue eyes(when in full demon form has golden sparks in eyes)Dark Blue fox ears on top of head; one blue tail with white ring, one black tail with blue ring, and one white tail with black ring; when in full demon form is larger and has golden lines on front and back legs until shoulder and hip

Clothing: Black kimono with golden rings on arm, neck, and bottom; white kimono with a blue dragon on back and Sakura blossoms on bottom front; Fighting Outfit: Similar to Sango's except black with gold and blue markings on arms and legs; has one gold band on right arm; no shoes

Weapons: Sword; claws; fangs; demon form; bow and arrows for distance attack; poison in claws; fast

Attitude: Usually kind and quiet; very brave; very good fighter; only insults people who she doesn't like; not very kind to the male race(especially Miroku)is always there to comfort someone

Relations: Lynx; father(deceased), Komadori; mother(deceased), Koyama; younger brother(deceased), Nagashima; older sister(deceased), Kojima; little sister(deceased), Hokiboshi; pet fox

****

Suzuran

Race/Species: Female Okami; name means Lily-of-the-valley

Physical Features: Dark Blue hair; almost always in a ponytail or bun; Emerald Green eyes; Black wolf ears on top of head; one Black tail with a Sky Blue ring; has a triangle on forehead.

Clothing: Purple kimono with white cranes on lower left half; forest green kimono with white flowers in different areas; blue and soft pink obis'; Fighting Outfit: Similar to Sango's but is purple with green markings on arms and legs; has a large golden dragon on back; no shoes

Weapons: Sword; bow and arrows; claws; fangs; similar attack to Inu's "Claws of Blood"

Attitude: Very sweet and kind; doesn't like Inu that much; adores Shippo and Rin; very brave fighter; protects anyone that she likes; hates Kikyo and Naraku's guts

Relations: None that are know at the time but is sort of like a sister to Sakura since she has known her all of her life; she doesn't like Kouga in the beginning but feelings will arise between them.

****

Lynx

Race/Species: Male Kitsune

Killed by Naraku; was Lord of the Eastern Lands

****

Komadori

Race/Species: Female Kitsune

Killed by Naraku; was Lady of the Eastern Lands; name means "Robin"

****

Koyama

Race/Species: Male Kitsune

Killed by Naraku; was a few months younger than Sakura; name means "Little Mountain"

****

Nagashima

Race/Species: Female Kitsune

Killed by Naraku; was heir to the Eastern Lands but gave up the responsibility to Sakura; name means "Eternal Island"; was three years older than Sakura

****

Kojima

Race/Species: Half Inu and half Okami

Killed by Naraku; was found near dead parents at the age of two human years; near death; rescued and adopted by Lynx and Komadori; has no relation to the family

****

Hokiboshi

Race/Species: Male Kitsune

Travels with Sakura and is her only friend in the beginning of the fic; has snow white fur; two tails(both white); Golden eyes; is very protective of Sakura, Shippo, Rin, Kirara, Sango, and Kagome; likes to annoy Jaken but will protect him if need be; name means "Comet"


	3. Konnichiwa!

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Sakura, Suzuran, and Hokiboshi.

****

Kiniro Sakura

Chapter Three: Konnichiwa

Sakura walked out from behind the bushes with Suzuran and Hokiboshi right at her heels. Everyone in the clearing stopped what he or she were previously doing to stare at the newcomers. 

"What the hell do you want!?" Inuyasha growled. Sakura frowned as Suzuran started growling too. Inuyasha looked surprised at first but then his ears went back and he took out Tetsaiuga. Sakura and Suzuran watched as it transformed into a giant fang. As soon as that happened, Suzuran started growling again. Sakura turned around and bared her fangs. Suzuran whimpered a bit but she backed off. Hokiboshi was just sitting there eyeing the groups before him. He was especially interested in the female cat demon Kirara. He went over and sat by her. She looked at him but then turned back to the group of humans, youkai, and hanyou. Sakura was still eyeing Suzuran to she if she would growl again. When she was satisfied that she wouldn't, she turned back to Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha bared his fangs at Suzuran, which got her growling again. Sakura turned around angrily and pounced on Suzuran. Thus started a 'cat-fight'. The two female youkai were rolling around on the ground yelling at each other and clawing whatever came into reach. 

"Will you stop growling! It's really starting to annoy me!" The Inu-gumi heard Sakura yell. 

"Well Inuyasha started it!" Suzuran yelled right back. Inuyasha growled when he heard what she said. After a few more minutes of fighting Kagome lost it.

"STOP!" She screamed. Birds flew out of the trees and the land seemed like it shook. Everyone, including Sakura and Suzuran, stared at Kagome. She laughed nervously from all of the attention she was getting. 

"What are you looking at me for? I just wanted them to stop fighting so they can tell us why they're here." Kagome said, trying to re-direct the attention away from her. Luckily, it worked. Everyone had turned their heads to Sakura and Suzuran. Sakura nodded and looked up at the sky.

"Um, let's rest here for the night and we can tell you about ourselves over food." Sakura compromised. Everyone nodded except for Inuyasha.

"We can't let them stay here! What if they are after the Jewel Shards?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome angrily. Kagome glared at him and after a few sits he reluctantly agreed. Sakura and Suzuran watched uneasily as Miroku walked closer to them. After all, they had seen what he did to Sango. Miroku walked up to Sakura and held her hands.

"If you are staying with us, I have a favor to ask." He said to Sakura. She nodded, he continued.

"Would you please bear my child?" He asked with fake innocence. Sakura looked surprised for a minute before she felt his hand on her butt. She shrieked and slapped Miroku. Hard. He flew into a tree and fell to the ground. Sakura sweatdropped. 

"Um, I didn't mean to hit him that hard. He'll probably be out for a few days." She said as she rubbed the back of her head nervously. 

"Oh, that's okay. I think he needed that anyway." Sango said as she waved her hand towards the unconscious monk. Everyone except the newcomers nodded. Sakura shrugged.

"Okay then, let's start a fire and I can tell you about Suzuran and myself." Sakura said as she started to walk off to get firewood. Everyone nodded. 

Half an hour later, everyone was sitting around the fire eating a bowl of ramen. Suzuran had already had three bowels while the rest only had one. Sakura sweatdropped and shook her head as her friend jumped up into a tree. When Sakura finished her ramen she waited until everyone else had. 

"Well, when are you going to tell us?" Inuyasha asked rudely. Sakura could hear Suzuran growl from up in the tree. 

"Okay, okay, I tell you." Sakura said as she leaned back against the tree with Suzuran in it.

"When I was little..."

******************************************************************************

Sorry for the cliffhanger! I think this is the first one I've ever done. I'm pretty sure that this fic is going to be _very _long. It might be a little longer than my other fic 'Raining Cats and Demons'. Oh yeah, I would've had this chapter up sooner but my computer decided to be mean to me. I had just finished writing a two-page chapter and was about to save it when my computer froze. That's why it took me so long. I'm really sorry!^.^ Please review! Animechick8


	4. Itai Kako

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha. I do own Sakura, Suzuran, Hokiboshi, Sakura's family, and Hakari.

****

Kiniro Sakura

Chapter Four: Itai Kako

We begin Sakura's tale here.

~Sakura's Flashback~

A chibi Sakura was walking back to her village with some flowers when she smelled fresh blood. She figured that someone had just gotten back with some food but deep inside her she knew something was wrong. When she got to the edge of her village the stench of death was everywhere. She practically gagged from the smell. She walked faster when she caught site of a man that was friends with her father. She stopped near him and knew something was wrong. She bent down and poked him. She screamed as the man's dead body fell towards her. His eyes were gouged out and he was bleeding in various gashes on his body. She jumped up and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Okka-san! Otou-san! Where are you? Help me!" She screamed as she ran through the streets of her village. She screamed again when she saw more bloodied bodies on the ground. When she reached the castle's gates(A/N:I'll explain that later)she flew through them at her top speed. She ran up the stairs calling for her mother and father. When she reached her older sisters room she stopped dead in her tracks. There was blood everywhere. She searched the room for some form of life. She covered her mouth when she saw her brothers and sisters lying on the floor in a pool of their own blood. Tears started spilling from her eyes as she looked around again. A flash of movement caught her eyes. She walked towards it and screamed at what she saw. Her mother was hanging from the wall with different types of swords stuck in her. Suddenly she heard a noise from inside her sister's training room. She slowly walked inside and gasped at what she saw. Her father was locked inside a battle with a man wearing a baboon pelt. It was clear her father was losing and was about to die.

"Otou-san!" Sakura cried. Her father and the baboon man looked towards her. The baboon man smirked and charged at her. She screamed and closed her eyes, waiting for the blow to come. It never did. She cautiously opened her eyes and stared at what she thought was her father's demon form. A large, silver, black, and blue fox was sprawled out on the ground with a knife through him. She could tell that he was still alive by the way his chest slowly rose up and down, but with great difficultly. She looked around for the baboon man but he was nowhere in sight. She then ran over to her de-transformed father on the ground. 

"Chi-chi! Please don't go!" Sakura cried as she cradled her father's head in her hands. He slowly smiled up at her.

"Do not worry. I will always be with you. One day you... will remember...y-your pow...ers." His eyes closed for the last time as he spoke those words. Sakura held him and cried. 

"NO!!" She screamed as rain began to fall. Her whole village has been slaughtered by one man. 

~End Flashback~  
Kagome was crying and Sango had tears in her eyes as they heard Sakura's story. Even Sakura was crying a little bit. Inuyasha and Miroku had a pitying look on their face and she could hear Suzuran silently crying to herself as she heard the story. Sakura took a breath before continuing. 

"After my family died, I wondered the surrounding forests before setting off for the next town. I stayed there with a kindly old woman that taught me a few miko and healing powers. Her son also taught me how to use the sword and how to use bow and arrows. One day while I was catching some fish, I accidentally got lost. I walked around, hoping I could find my way out. I just walked deeper and deeper into the forest. I was growing tired and I had cuts and scratches all over my body. I finally fell down from exhaustion. I slept for a few hours, not caring what happened while I slept. When I awoke the sun was setting and I knew that I had to find shelter. While I was looking I came across a wounded fox pup. I looked at his injuries so I could see if I could heal him or not. It turns out that all he had was a broken leg and a large gash on his front leg. I walked around for a minute more before finding the herbs I needed. I put the herbs on his leg and carried him. About an hour later I was about to give on finding a place to sleep when I heard voices. I walked towards the voices and peeked through the bushes. What I saw made me very relieved yet frightened at the same time. I had come across a wolf demon den. I remembered the stories my father used to tell about the wolf demons and I got scared because he said they were vicious and killed anything that did not belong in their territory. I gulped and pushed my fears aside then slowly walked out from behind the bushes. All eyes were soon focused on the fox pup and I. A few young wolves started growling but then a young woman walked to the front of the crowd holding a female wolf demon pup. She smiled kindly at me and at once all of my fears and sorrows were gone. 

"Who are you and where are you from, young one?" She asked as she beckoned me closer. I cautiously took a few steps forward until I right in front of her. 

~Sakura's Second Flashback~

"My name is Sakura and this is Hokiboshi. I got lost." Sakura said shyly. The woman nodded.

"I see. What happened to your family? Oh, by the way, my name is Hakari and this is my daughter Suzuran." She said and the little wolf pup waved at me. I waved back but then I remembered the question and a look of sadness crossed my face. Hakari must have seen it because she came over and hugged me.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me now." She whispered into Sakura's ear. Sakura nodded but then her weariness settled in and her eyes began to close. The last thing she remembered was Hakari and Suzuran smiling down at her before she fell into dreamland.

******************************************************************************

Sorry for ending it there but I'm really tired so I will finish it tomorrow. I will also explain everything in the next chapter. Oh yeah, are Okka-san and Otou-san spelled right? Also I forgot which one was which. Was Okka-san mother or father and the same with Otou-san. Please review! Animechick8


	5. Itai Kako Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Sakura, Suzuran, Hokiboshi, and Hakari.

****

Kiniro Sakura

Chapter Five: Itai Kako Part Two

~Last Time~

The last thing she remembered was Hakari and Suzuran smiling down at her before she fell into dreamland.

************************************************************************

~Still in Sakura's Flashback~

When Sakura awoke she was on a futon in a room that she did not recognize. She was startled as to why she was here at first but then the previous day's events came back.

"I guess Hakari and Suzuran brought me back here." She said quietly as she sighed. She slowly got up and walked to the door of the room. She poked her head out to see if anyone was there. No one was so she continued out the door and walked down one of the corridors. She was walking for a minute when she came upon a large door with a wolf paw on it. She shrugged and opened it. What she saw inside awed her. In the far corner there was a large bed instead of a futon. It was dark blue with wolves running across it. The walls were very similar but on the right wall a beautiful waterfall was painted on the wood. Something in the corner caught her eye and she walked towards it. Suddenly she felt someone poke her in the back and she jumped ten feet into the air. She turned around only to have a laughing Suzuran in her face.

"What are you doing in here? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Suzuran asked once her breathing was back to normal. Sakura shrugged.

"I woke up and walked around for a bit before I came into this room. Is it yours? It's very pretty..." Sakura trailed off as she looked at her surroundings again. Suzuran smiled and nodded. She then grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her out the door. Sakura gave her new friend a questioning look. Suzuran just giggled.

"It's time for breakfast. Let's go eat!" She called as she ran down the hall with Sakura close behind her. When they reached the dining hall food was everywhere along with a few wolf demons. Sakura followed Suzuran to where Hakari sat. Hakari smiled at her daughter and the kitsune child. She patted two seats next to her and the two of them sat down and dug in to the food sat before them.

"Thank You for your hospitality." Sakura said to Hakari once she was finished eating. Hakari smiled.

"It was no problem. In fact, would you like to stay with us? Suzuran is very lonely and she only has my friends pup Kouga to play with." Hakari asked as she took a sip of water. Sakura smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Hakari and Sakura then turned to Suzuran.

"Hey mom, when do we get more food?" She asked. Hakari and Sakura sweatdropped.

"Um, you already had four servings. Aren't you full?" Sakura asked as Hakari started laughing. Suzuran looked at them funny before shrugging and going back to the food that was just sat before her.

"Don't worry Sakura. She has a big appetite though I don't know where she stores it." Hakari said as she stood up and held her hand out to Sakura. 

"Let me show you around and then I can show you to your room." She said. Sakura nodded and followed her out of the room that still had a feasting Suzuran in it.

~End Flashback~

"Wait, you two know Kouga?" Kagome asked. Sakura looked up into the tree that still held Suzuran. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably not because..." Sakura stopped and a look of sadness came upon her face. 

"Get back to the story already!" Inuyasha yelled which got him sat by Kagome. Sakura nodded.

"I grew up with Suzuran and learned the ways of the wolves. Hokiboshi eventually got better but when we let him free he came and stood by me. He's stayed with us ever since. Anyways, one day when Suzuran and I were out looking for some herbs, we caught the scent of fresh blood. Suzuran looked at me and I knew that we both had the same feeling that something bad was happening. As we got closer to the village we could hear screams coming from fellow wolves so we ran at out top speed. But by the time that we got there everyone was dead. Suzuran screamed for Hakari and ran to where she saw her body. Some movement caught my eye and I saw the same man that I had all those years ago. The baboon man, Naraku. Somehow I knew why he was there. I quickly ran over and grabbed Suzuran's hand and ran for the edge of the forest. She was very reluctant at leaving her mother at first but after I promised her that we would come back later she followed. When we were at the edge of the village I remembered Hokiboshi was still in the house. I called out for him as I ran back to the village. I saw him running out of the house and he was almost by me when Naraku attacked me. I fell to the ground and saw Hokiboshi attack him but he just sent some of those bugs after him. I quickly got up when I heard Hokiboshi land on the ground a few feet away, unmoving. I faced Naraku with a glare and howled. Then I charged at him. He was surprised but then he did something and I ended up on the ground again. I heard Suzuran howl as she attacked but the same thing happened. She cried out when she hit a rock and something inside me snapped. I jumped up and attacked Naraku. That's all I can remember. Suzuran can tell you the rest." Sakura said as Suzuran hopped down out of the tree. 

"After I was hit I couldn't move my arms and legs but I turned my head to where I heard Sakura attack Naraku. She had hit him dead on. He had a huge gash across his chest and it was bleeding badly. Then he smirked and ran towards me. I screamed but not because of Naraku. It was Sakura. When she turned around her eyes were blood red and her fangs had lengthened. She howled but it sounded very close to a demonic scream. I saw Naraku turn around and I saw with satisfaction the look of utter terror pass across his face. He tried to run for it but Sakura was a step ahead of him. What I saw next amazed me. Sakura held her palms together and chanted something. A bright white light shot out of her hands and hit Naraku in the back. He fell but so did Sakura. That was all I saw before I blacked out. When I awoke it was the next day and everyone was still where they had fallen the night before. Death was still heavy in the air and it was so strong that I could hardly breathe. I walked over to where Sakura lay and found Hokiboshi curled up next to her. I briefly wondered how he managed to get over there but I quickly shrugged it off when I saw Sakura move. I bent down and helped her up. When I asked her what happened she said she couldn't remember a thing after she had first attacked Naraku. A little while later we were healed as best we could and Hokiboshi was resting. We buried our fellow friends and family. We stayed in the village for a while but the scent of death was way too much so we left. We traveled to different villages and stole food for us and Hokiboshi. We had a strong taste for blood back then so we killed villagers too. We once wiped out a whole village and it was pretty large. We became thieves but then we heard of the Shikon No Tama in the neighboring village of where we were staying. One night we snuck past the protector to steal it. But when Sakura neared it she suddenly stopped and stared at the Jewel with a look of amazement on her face. I was about to ask her what was wrong when the Jewel suddenly spoke. Here is what it said:

__

"Sakura, in the near future I will be put in danger by a hanyou named Naraku. He will betray the priestess who is guarding me and kill her. But it wouldn't really matter because she is not the real protector. You are Sakura. I was waiting for you to overcome your grief's before I contacted you. I was the one who called you to this village. You are the only one who can make me work."

Then I heard the Jewel talk to me.

__

"Suzuran, I am sure that you just heard what I said to Lady Sakura. You are her guardian along with the last of the snow white foxes, Hokiboshi. You will protect her and make sure Naraku does not kill her."

Then there was this bright flash and we were back in the forest. But we understood what we had to do so we stayed around the village. When the priestess Kikyo sealed a hanyou to the God Tree and killed herself we knew it was time to step in. But before we could we heard that the Jewel had been burned along with Kikyo's body. So we gave up. Years later we heard that the reincarnation of Kikyo was in Sengoku Jidi so we went to check it out.We were almost in the village but then we heard that the Shikon Jewel has been broken into a million pieces. So we left. Again. A few months later we started searching for the reincarnation of Kikyo. That's how we found you guys. Now we have to stay here and protect Kagome and the Jewel." Suzuran finished. Everyone was staring at Sakura and Suzuran with either a look of pity, shock, confusion, or anger on his or her face. The one with the angry look was Inuyasha.

"You two are wrong. Kikyo is the rightful owner of the Shikon No Tama." Inuyasha said angrily as he jumped into a tree. Sakura sighed when she saw Kagome's hurt look. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Suzuran walk over to the tree Inuyasha was in and punched it. Inuyasha went flying out of the tree and landed a few feet away from Miroku. They waited to see if he would get up and start cursing at Suzuran but it never came. Shippo walked over to him and looked him in the face.

"Uh guys, he's unconscious." Shippo announced as he sat back down by Kagome to try and comfort her. Sakura put a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Don't worry Kagome. He'll come around. Besides, you can kill Kikyo for good once your powers come to their full." Sakura said as she went and laid against a tree. Kagome nodded and got into her sleeping bag. Everyone else did the same. Though no one else had a sleeping bag. Suzuran and Hokiboshi went and sat down near Sakura. Everyone soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

************************************************************************

Wow! That was a long chapter. I didn't think I could write that long.^_^ Next chapter Inu wakes up and gets his revenge on Suzuran. Or at least tries. Kagura also shows up to kill Sakura. Pretty much a fighting chapter. A little bit of humor too. Please review! Animechick8

****

Japanese Vocabulary

Itai-Pain; painful

Kako- Past

Kitsune- Fox demon; plain fox

Futon- Japanese Bed type thing


	6. Tatako

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Sakura, Suzuran, and Hokiboshi.

****

Kiniro Sakura

Chapter Six: Tataku

Sakura was rudely awakened the next morning by a sharp bark. She jerked up into a fighting position only to start laughing at Inuyasha. He had woken up sometime during the night to plan revenge but his plans were ruined when Shippo told Suzuran of them. Now Inuyasha was hanging upside down from a tree with a piece of cloth over his mouth.

"Hey Inuyasha? How'd you get up there?" Sakura asked as she held in her giggles. She looked over at Suzuran who had an evil smile on her face. She nodded as she brought one of her claws up to the rope that had Inuyasha tied to a tree branch. With one swipe of her claws the rope was in shreds and Inuyasha was lying on the ground. He stared at everyone for a minute before jumping up and getting in Sakura's face. 

"Why the hell did you do that bitch?" He snarled. Suzuran only proceeded to ignore him. She walked over to Shippo and picked him up.

"Tell him Shippo." She said as she smiled down at him. Shippo nodded happily and then he turned his attention back to Inuyasha.

"Well, after Suzuran knocked you out last night we fell asleep. I woke up during the night to find that you had awakened and had moved up into a tree. You were planning revenge on Suzuran. The reason I know and everybody else knows is because you were talking in your sleep. I told Suzuran and she tied you upside down to that tree branch and covered your mouth. And then you woke up." Shippo finished as he smirked at Inuyasha. But that was the wrong thing to do because Inuyasha grabbed Shippo and started beating him over the head. Kagome was about to step in but Sakura and Suzuran were already at it. Everyone watched as the two females beat up Inuyasha. He was near unconsciousness when the two females suddenly stopped. Sakura sniffed the air and paled. Suzuran looked at her before narrowing her eyes.

"He is coming." Was all Suzuran said before she got into a fighting stance. Sakura did the same and after Inuyasha and the others noticed what they were doing they also proceeded to get into a fighting position. A strong wind picked up and a woman riding on a feather landed in the clearing. Sakura growled.

"Why do you smell of Naraku when you are clearly not him?" Sakura questioned, as she looked the woman up and down. The woman smirked.

"I am Kagura, one of Naraku's offspring. I was sent to kill you." Kagura informed as she brought out her fan. Suzuran growled. Inuyasha and Sango were about to attack but Sakura put her hand in front of them. Everyone but Suzuran looked at her funny.

"I will handle this. If I need help I will ask for it." She said coldly. She pulled out a sword that transformed just like Tetsaiuga but this one transformed into a deadly sharp point. Kagura looked slightly taken aback at Sakura's weapon but she quickly got over it. Sakura smirked. Kagura glared at her as she started twirling her fan.(A/N:I don't know how she attacks!)But Sakura was one step ahead of her. Just as Kagura was about to chant something Sakura brought her sword down. Kagura blocked with her fan but was still pushed back. Sakura jumped off of the fan and did a front flip over Kagura's head. Kagura looked towards the Inu-gumi and smirked. Then she moved twice the speed of a human and grabbed something. Sakura spun around when she heard a yell.

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled. Sakura looked towards Kagura who now a had a struggling Shippo in her grasp. Suzuran growled and it took all of her strength not to jump in and attack. She knew what would happen if someone got in the way of Sakura's fight. That's why she had knocked Inuyasha out when he tried to follow Sakura out onto the battlefield. 

"Give him back Kagura." Sakura snarled. Kagura smirked.

"If you want him you'll have to beat me but that won't happen, will it? At least not with this Kitsune in my arms." Kagura said. Shippo whimpered when Kagura held on tighter to him. Sakura growled. 

"Thought so!" Kagura laughed as she squeezed Shippo tighter. Now everyone could hear Shippo whimpering. 

"That does it!" Sakura screamed as she ran towards Kagura with her sword. Kagura was still laughing as she dodged the blows but the last one caught her off guard and slit her shoulder. She winced and dropped Shippo. Suzuran ran over and picked him up before Kagura could get her hands on him again. Kagura stood up with an evil gleam in her eyes. 

"You. Will. Pay." She ground out as she jumped into the air with her fan's sharp ends towards Sakura. Sakura held her sword in a defensive position waiting for the blow to come but it never did. She looked in front of her to see Kagura looking off to the West. 

"What are you looking at. You should pay attention to me." Sakura hissed out as she charged. Just as she was about to hit, Kagura jumped up onto her transformed feather. 

"I will kill you another day if you do no die today." She called out.

"What the hell do you mean!?" Inuyasha, who had just awoken, yelled. 

"The Lord of the Western Lands is coming and he will surely kill you, Inuyasha and Lady Sakura!" She said. Everyone could hear her laughter slowly fade away as they looked at each other. Sakura and Suzuran had confused faces while the Inu-gumi had angry ones except for Shippo. 

"Why should we worry about the Lord of the Western Lands? He will not kill us unless he has a reason." Suzuran said as she helped Sakura sit down. 

"His name is Sesshoumaru and he is Inuyasha's half-brother. He wants to kill Inuyasha so he can get the Tetsaiuga." Kagome explained. Sakura and Suzuran mouthed an 'O'. 

"Then we should get going and try to put some distance between us!" Sakura said as she stood up but immediately sat down again with a wince when one of her cuts opened up on the back of her led. Suzuran shook her head.

"Nope. We aren't going anywhere until you're healed. Besides, it's already near sunset so we should just make camp for the night." She said. Sakura put on a fake pout but at Suzuran's stern face she sighed and threw her hands up.

"Alright! I give up. Let's make camp here." Sakura said. Everyone nodded except for Inuyasha who had mysteriously disappeared. Kagome looked for him before turning a confused and angry face towards Suzuran.

"Do you know where Inuyasha went?" Kagome asked as she frowned. Sakura shrugged while Suzuran sniffed the air.

"He's about ten feet away sulking in a tree." She reported as she stopped sniffing the air and went to gather firewood. 

"How'd she do that?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"She has one of the best noses in the world, which is why we're so good at hunting Youkai and stealing food." Sakura explained. Kagome nodded and started helping Sango fix ramen.

******************************************************************************

Well, this chapter wasn't as long as the last one but that's because I didn't feel like writing today. Sesshoumaru should show up in the next chapter but I don't know yet. Please review! Animechick8


	7. The Aristocratic Demon Lord

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Sakura, Suzuran, and Hokiboshi. But someday I will own my Sesshy-chan! 

****

Kiniro Sakura

Chapter Seven: The Aristocratic Demon Lord

The next morning Sakura was up very early and was heading to the hotsprings. She had told Suzuran last night to watch over the group while she was gone so she wasn't worried about an attack. A few minutes later she had arrived at the hotsprings and was getting undressed. She slid into the water and her aching muscles immediately felt better. She pulled a bottle out of the bag Kagome had given her and put some soapy stuff into her hand. She smelled it and it smelled like Sakura flowers. She smiled as she lathered it into her hair and tail. After she had washed the stuff out she made a mental note to thank Kagome for this stuff called 'shampoo'. She dove under the water and swam for a few minutes before a rustling in the bushes caught her attention. She whirled around and sunk lower into the water. She waited while her eyes scanned the area for any signs of peeping or danger. A small squirrel came out of the bushes and she mentally hit herself for getting so worked up over it. She went back to cleaning when she heard another noise. She figured it must be another squirrel and let her guard down a little bit but still kept on the lookout. She was just about to get out of the springs when a cold voice spoke.

"What are you doing in my lands, wench?" Sakura gulped and turned around to stare into the eyes of the most beautiful demon she had ever seen. She yelped when she realized that she was almost completely naked in front of a stranger. She quickly grabbed her clothes and tried to cover herself as much as she could. The demon raised one of his delicate eyebrows as she struggled to put a kimono on. Once she tied the obi she jerked her head up and was about to warn the others but the demon had her throat in his hands. He lifted her off of her feet and held her close to his face.

"I, Sesshoumaru, demand to know what you are doing on my lands." The demon that called himself Sesshoumaru growled as he sunk his claws into her throat. Sakura gasped but didn't cry out. A few minutes later Suzuran and Inuyasha burst into the clearing with the rest of the group close behind.

"Sakura! What's wrong? I had a feeling that something...bad...had...happened." Suzuran trailed off as she looked at the scene. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsaiuga and pointed it at Sesshoumaru.

"What the hell do you want you jackass?" He snarled. Sesshoumaru smirked as he dropped Sakura. He slowly turned around and pulled out his sword Tokijin. Kagome, Sango, and Hokiboshi ran over to Sakura and helped her up. Miroku and Kirara went over to help Inuyasha and Suzuran. 

"Are you okay? Did Sesshoumaru hurt you?" Kagome asked worriedly as she fussed over Sakura. Sakura shook her head but winced when the cuts on her neck reopened. Kagome gasped. 

"He did hurt you! Let me see your neck so I can help you." Kagome said as she took out a cloth. She tried to clean the wounds but Sakura turned her head and stood up.

"Sakura! You're wounded. Let me help you!" Kagome said loudly as she too stood up. Sakura looked at her and growled.

"I do not need your help. Leave me alone." Sakura ground out as she walked over to Sesshoumaru who was now engaged in a battle against Inuyasha. Suzuran was helping when she could but Inuyasha was making it hard for her. Sakura let out a loud growl and the brothers stopped. Suzuran took one look at her eyes and backed up a few steps before running over to Sakura.

"Sakura stop! If you do that then everyone in this clearing will be killed, even you!" Suzuran cried as she pulled on Sakura's arm. Sakura shrugged her off and kept walking. By now Inuyasha was yelling at her to stop but she didn't hear him. The only thing she noticed was the demon in front of her. Sesshoumaru looked highly amused that she was coming this close after he had hurt her but kept his guard up all the same. He calmly looked into her eyes and a warmth overcame him but was quickly replaced by anger. He softly growled as she came closer but that was not what was bugging him. He looked at her once and then at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I will be back but right now I have to sort something out." He said as he turned his head back to Sakura who was still advancing on him. He let out a small smile and jumped away. Sakura charged but Sesshoumaru was already gone so it did no good. Inuyasha and Sakura stood huffing at not battling the highly skilled demon but let it drop. 

Later on that night everyone was gathered around a fire and were near sleep at having walked all day without any breaks or food. Shippo, Hokiboshi, and Kirara were already asleep and the females of the group were very close to falling over. Sakura stared at the fire and wondered about her encounter with the stuck-up demon today. Suzuran noticed her friends discomfort and decided to ask the Inu-gumi about the demon Sesshoumaru.

"Hey Kagome, who was that demon that attacked today?" She asked while looking Kagome in the eye. Kagome sighed and began her tale.

"His name is Sesshoumaru and he is Inuyasha's half-brother. He is the Lord of the Western Lands and has tried numerous times to kill Inuyasha and take the Tetsaiuga. He usually ends up winning the fight but he never gets the Tetsaiuga. I winder why he didn't fight today?" Kagome finished with a wondering look on her face. Inuyasha 'fehed' from up on the tree he was staying in tonight. Suzuran nodded and looked back at Sakura. She was still staring at the flames but Suzuran knew that she had heard what Kagome said. Suzuran hopped up and lay down near Shippo. Kirara went to lie down near Sango who was suspiciously close to Miroku. Hokiboshi went over and sat by his master's side and stared at the flames too. About an hour later Sakura was asleep with Hokiboshi nestled into her arms. Little did anyone know that someone was watching them. When the dog-demon in the bushes noticed that Sakura was asleep got up and flew back to his campsite where a small human girl and a toad demon were sleeping. He was till wondering about his encounter with the female kitsune and it was bugging the heck out of him. He let out and demon-like snort and closed his eyes. Sesshoumaru decided to forget about the girl until morning.

************************************************************************

This chapter was a little shorter than the previous ones but I did my best.^_^ I would like to thank my first three reviewers: Inuko, Star Silver fox, and Kaiulani89. Arigatou Gozaimasu! Keep reviewing! Animechick8


	8. Niagi Torikaeru

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Sakura, Suzuran, and Hokiboshi. 

****

Kiniro Sakura

Chapter Eight: Nigai Torikaeru

Sakura, Suzuran, Kagome, and Sango brought out their towels and started walking towards the hotsprings. Suddenly Sango turned around and glared at Miroku who was still eating breakfast.

"We had better not catch any monks near the hotspring or else!" Sango warned as she turned back around to the giggling females.

"Good job in telling the monk off, Sango!" Suzuran congratulated. Sango smiled and looked at Sakura who was staring off into space. She walked over to Sakura and nudged her.

"Ne, what's wrong Sakura-chan?" Sango asked. Sakura jumped out of her thoughts and smiled at Sango and Kagome who had wondered what the two were doing.

"No, nothings wrong. I'm just thinking, that's all." Sakura said as she went back to her own little world. Sango and Kagome shrugged and went to ask Suzuran about Sakura's weird behavior. Meanwhile...

Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken had been following Inuyasha's group for two days now and Sesshoumaru still had no idea why he was following instead of attacking. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Rin pulling on his leg.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, when are we going to stop? Rin is tired." She said as she yawned to emphasize her point. Sesshoumaru stared at her for a minute when he realized that they were almost upon Inuyasha's camp. He nodded and stopped. Rin jumped up and down and thanked him. He just nodded at her with a small smile on his lips. Jaken was already on the ground sleeping. Sesshoumaru looked in disgust at the toad and kicked him in the side. Jaken squawked and jumped up, bowing at his master's feet. Sesshoumaru just threw him into a tree and turned to Rin.

"Rin, go take a bath. You stink." He said in a monotone voice. Rin smiled happily and nodded.

"Yes Sesshoumaru. Rin thinks she stinks too. Rin will go to the hotsprings she saw. Rin says bye!" She waved to Sesshoumaru as she ran off into the woods where the hotspring was located. Since Jaken was knocked out and Rin was gone, he had some time to think about the situation at hand. That female kitsune, Sakura. 

~Back at the hotsprings~

Everyone was enjoying their bath, except for Sakura. She was still spaced out and even when Suzuran was dumping water over her she just sighed. Suddenly the girls heard a noise in the trees a little ways away and ducked down into the water. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the shaking trees.

"Come out now!" She commanded. They watched as a little girl around six timidly walked out of the trees. She stood on the bank of the hotsprings and looked at the girls hopefully. Suddenly everyone squealed and swam over towards her. 

"You are so cute! What's your name?" Suzuran asked as she scooped the child up. The girl giggled.

"My name is Rin! You are very funny, pretty ladies!" She said as she giggled again. All the girls squealed again and played with her in the water. Even Sakura was paying attention and playing with Rin. About half an hour later, all of them were relaxing in the springs and just thinking. Suddenly Sakura and Suzuran tensed up. Their eyes shot open and they both growled. Sango, Kagome, and Rin looked at them questionably. Sakura turned her head towards Kagome and Sango.

"Get Rin and stay behind us. I sense an evil presence and it might be Naraku." She instructed. Kagome nodded and gathered Rin into her arms and went behind Suzuran. Sango did the same and stayed behind Sakura. An evil laugh filled the air.

"Kukuku! I am surprised that you sensed my presence, Lady Sakura." It said. A figure in a baboon pelt slowly melted out of the trees and stood before the girls. Suzuran growled and flexed her claws. 

"What do you want, Naraku?" Sakura snarled. Naraku laughed again and started walking towards them. Rin was shaking and crying while Kagome tried to comfort her.

"I am here to kill you, Lady Sakura. But first I shall kill everyone else and make you watch as they suffer pain that you inflicted upon them." As he said this he drew out a sword that was glowing black. Rin screamed while Kagome backed up onto the bank. Sango and Suzuran backed up a bit also but Sakura stayed where she was.

"You will not harm them Naraku." She said in a deadly quiet voice. She glared at Naraku as Kagome, Sango, and Rin got dressed. By now she figured that Inuyasha and Miroku were already on their way here after hearing Rin scream. She took a glance back at the others and noticed that everyone was dressed. She slowly backed up while keeping her eyes on Naraku. She pulled on a yakuta and pulled out her sword. She and Suzuran were growling now while Sango protected Kagome and Rin. Suddenly Miroku and Inuyasha burst into the area with Hokiboshi and a transformed Kirara. 

"What's going on? We heard someone scream." Miroku asked. Inuyasha was now growling too with his Tetsaiuga out.

"Naraku you bastard!" He yelled. Sakura gave one last glance back at the group before jumping up into the air with her claws poised for attack. She brought them down upon Naraku but he blocked with his sword. She landed on the ground in a squat before jumping up again. This time she brought her sword down and effectively cut off one of Naraku's arms. Naraku gripped his arm tightly and concentrated. Soon a new arm was in the old one's place. He smirked. 

"I will kill you, Lady Sakura." He said as he brought his sword down upon her. She dodged but a huge gash covered her arm. She winced and held it close to her body. Naraku attacked again but she dodged. The same thing kept happening and Sakura got more and more gashes on her body. She was healing them as fast as she could but it was using up a lot of her energy. Naraku noticed this and decided on a different tactic. He disappeared just as he was about to attack her and reappeared next to Kagome and Rin. He grabbed Rin and Kagome screamed. Naraku appeared a few feet away from Sakura and held his sword at Rin's throat. The color from Sakura's face drained as she looked on helplessly. Naraku smirked. He knew he had this one won. Suddenly the trees parted and Sesshoumaru and Jaken stood there. 

"Put the human down Naraku." Sesshoumaru said coldly. Everyone's heads whipped around and stared at Sesshoumaru. As far as anyone knew, Sesshoumaru hated humans. Naraku chuckled and pushed the sword against Rin's neck harder. A thin line of blood was trickling down now. That was the last straw for Sakura. She hated it when someone was hurt, especially a child. She charged at Naraku with her sword pointed in front of her. Naraku laughed and dropped Rin as he dodged. Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed her with his tail before she was hurt anymore. He, as the others, watched the battle with interest. Sakura was dodging most of Naraku's blows but she was weakening fast. She was now leaning against her sword and breathing heavily. Blood soaked her clothes and large cuts were visible through the clothing. Sesshoumaru decided that it was time to step in.

************************************************************************

End of chapter seven! Please review! Animechick8


	9. Saved by Sesshoumaru

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Sakura, Suzuran, and Hokiboshi. SHORT CHAPTER!

****

Kiniro Sakura

Chapter Nine: Saved by Sesshoumaru

~Last Time~

Sakura was dodging most of Naraku's blows but she was weakening fast. She was now leaning against her sword and breathing heavily. Blood soaked her clothes and large cuts were visible through the clothing. Sesshoumaru decided that it was time to step in.

~Now~

Sesshoumaru pulled out Tokijin and jumped in front of Sakura. She was surprised at first but that soon turned to anger. 

"What are doing in my fight!?" She hissed angrily. Sesshoumaru glanced back at her and smirked.

"I am now fighting. You are too weak." He stated. Sakura looked down at herself and grimaced. Naraku also looked surprised that Sesshoumaru would protect the girl. He charged at Sesshoumaru with his sword aimed at his heart. Sesshoumaru blocked it with a little difficulty but escaped without any cuts. Sesshoumaru ran towards Naraku at a steady pace with Tokijin outstretched. Naraku noticed that he was going to lose this match and jumped into a tree. Sesshoumaru stopped running and watched as Naraku escaped. He sheathed Tokijin and turned to Sakura. Everyone was quiet for a minute before Sakura gasped and fell to the ground. She waited to feel the pain of falling but it never came. Instead strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up. She looked up into a pair of golden eyes and had to stifle a gasp. Sesshoumaru held her in his arms and picked Rin up in his tail. He then turned to the very surprised Jaken.

"We are leaving. Come, Jaken." He said as he flew into the sky. The Inu-gumi plus Suzuran and Hokiboshi stared at the spot were Sesshoumaru was just seconds ago. Suzuran finally came to her senses and growled.

"Get back here with Sakura you bastard!" She yelled. Inuyasha was still sulking that he didn't get to fight Sesshoumaru or Naraku. Kagome and Sango were trying to calm Suzuran down while Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Hokiboshi just watched.

"Suzuran calm down! We will go after them to get Sakura back." Kagome reasoned. Inuyasha snorted. 

"Who gave you the right to be boss? We are leaving to find more Jewel Shards." Inuyasha said as he sheathed Tetsaiuga. Suzuran stopped her arguing to glare at Inuyasha.

"No we aren't. We are going to go rescue Sakura first and then we will get Jewel Shards, understand mutt?" Suzuran growled. Inuyasha looked very scared right then and could just nod. Shippo burst out laughing at Inuyasha's face. The group then proceeded to head to the west.

************************************************************************

Sorry for the very, very short chapter. Please review! Animechick8 


	10. An Old Friend

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Sakura, Suzuran, Hokiboshi, and Oshika.

****

Kiniro Sakura

Chapter Ten: An Old Friend

Sakura awoke two hours later to a throbbing pain in her forehead. She slowly sat up and realized that she was in a very comfortable bed. She frowned as she recalled the past events. _I remember fighting Naraku when Sesshoumaru stepped into the battle. I asked him what he was doing and he said that I was injured or something like that. Then he almost defeated Naraku but he got away. Then Sesshoumaru turned to me and that's when I felt the true extent of my injuries. I gasped and blacked-out. That's all I can remember. _

"What happened? Where am I?" She asked aloud, clearly not expecting someone to answer her. She jumped when someone spoke.

"Sesshoumaru-sama brought you and Rin back to heal." A small voice said. Sakura looked to her right and saw the girl, Rin, sitting in a large chair. Sakura smiled but then the realization of Sesshoumaru bringing her here struck her. 

"Wait a minute, you mean Sesshoumaru _saved _me?" She asked Rin whom only nodded. At that moment Sesshoumaru's servant Jaken entered the room. He scowled at the two females. Sakura just rolled her eyes while waddled over to her bed.

"Get up! Lord Sesshoumaru wants to speak to you. And you!" He pointed at Rin with his staff.

"What are you doing in here, human?" He asked angrily. Sakura bopped him on the head with his staff.

"She can be in here if she wants!" She growled as she kicked him out of the room. She smiled and rubbed her hands together. Rin giggled. 

"Rin glad that you kicked ugly toad Jaken out of room." She said between giggles. Sakura's smile got wider. Then she walked over to the wardrobe in the bedroom and pulled it open.

"Well Rin, what do you think I should wear?" Sakura asked as she and Rin gazed at the wide array of Kimonos. Rin bit her lip and thought really hard while looking at the Kimonos. Finally she smiled and pointed. Sakura looked where she was pointing and her jaw almost dropped. She nodded dumbly and put it on. She looked in a mirror and gasped. She was wearing a white Kimono with a blue dragon on the back of it while light pink Sakura flowers adorned the bottom right of the front. White slipper-like shoes were on her feet and her hair was twisted up with two chopsticks holding it together. She admitted it: she was drop-dead gorgeous. Rin giggled when she saw Sakura's face. Sakura turned to her and smiled. She held out her arm and pointed to the door.

"Shall we go?" Rin nodded and held on to her arm. The two of them walked out of the door giggling slightly. As they passed different rooms, Sakura got a sense of where everything was. _Wow, this place is almost as big as my old home._ She thought with a hint of sadness. Any servant that saw them gasped at Sakura's beauty. When walking down one hall, an elderly Inu-Youkai stopped them with a knowing smile.

"It has been very long, Lady Sakura." He said. Sakura almost fainted on the spot. Rin looked between the two adults, confused. Sakura straightened up and glared at the servant. 

"How do you know my name?" She asked with a small hint of bitterness. The Inu-Youkai just laughed. Sakura silently fumed. 

"I'm not that surprised that you don't remember me, Lady Sakura!" He said as he stopped laughing. Sakura frowned and thought for a moment before a look of astonishment came across her face.

"Oshika?" She asked tentatively. Oshika smiled.

"Yes. It is me." He said calmly. Sakura smiled her brightest smile yet with tears in her eyes as she hugged Oshika. She let go and wiped away her tears.

"But I thought you died. How did you survive?" She asked. A sad look came over Oshika's face. 

"Well, it is a long story but to make things short I was out of the lands at the time and I didn't hear of the massacre until you had started stealing. I traveled to the Western Lands and took on a job serving my old friend, Lord Taisho. I was here when Sesshoumaru was born, when his mother died and Taisho took on a human mate, when Inuyasha was born, when Sesshoumaru became Lord. I stayed here because Sesshoumaru trusted me and to keep watch on you, milady." He finished. Sakura looked just as confused as Rin.

"What do you mean, 'keep watch over me'?" She asked. 

"I hear of everything that happens in these lands, as I am Sesshoumaru's advisor. When you became a thief, you were in the Western Lands. That is how I could watch over you. But when you left I could only believe rumors about you and Suzuran." He explained. Sakura nodded in understanding. Suddenly Jaken came scurrying up.

"What are you doing talking to the servants, girl!? You are supposed to meet Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken squawked. Sakura bared her fangs at him while Oshika chuckled.

"I will talk to you some more later, Lady Sakura. Ja ne!" He waved as he went back to whatever he was doing before he stopped Sakura and Rin. Sakura only glanced at him before proceeding to bash Jaken into the ground. Rin and a few other servants just stared at the scene. 

~Ten Minutes Later~  
Sakura was now standing in front of a large door with a huge white dog on it's front. She ran her hand over the picture. _How come this looks familiar? _She wondered. Suddenly the door opened and she yelped as she jumped back. Sesshoumaru stood there with his eyes narrowed. Sakura gulped and stared at him. They stayed that way for a few seconds before Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked coldly. Sakura was very surprised that he hadn't killed her yet but was even more surprised that he was asking her if she was feeling better. She nodded. Sesshoumaru looked satisfied with her answer and closed the door behind him. Sakura looked at him questioningly. Sesshoumaru started walking away and Sakura hurried to catch up. 

"Where are we going?" She asked after having following him for five minutes. Sesshoumaru glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"We are going to dinner." Was all he said. Sakura just shrugged. _Whatever._ She thought. They soon arrived in the dining room where Rin and Oshika were seated. Sakura looked mildly surprised that Sesshoumaru would let one of his servants dine with him but guessed it was because Oshika was so important. She followed Sesshoumaru in and waited to be told where to sit. Sesshoumaru sat at the head of the table and nodded to Oshika. Oshika smiled and walked over to Sakura. He bowed once and then led her over to Sesshoumaru's left, next to Rin. After she was seated Oshika took his place to the right of Sesshoumaru. Soon plates full of food were in front of them. Sakura's stomach growled and she realized just how hungry she was. She grabbed some chopsticks and quickly started to eat. She then saw that she was the only one eating and looked up from her plate. Rin was quietly giggling while Sesshoumaru had an...amused... look on his face. Oshika looked like he was having trouble not laughing and coughed to cover it up. Sakura scowled at Oshika, which was noticed by Sesshoumaru. He looked at them both for a second before he began eating himself. Rin and Oshika followed his example and ate the food in front of them. Sakura silently fumed at Oshika before she continued eating. 

~After Dinner~  
After she had eaten, Sakura was lead to an indoor hotspring and told to bathe. She willingly complied and cleaned herself. After she was done, a servant led her to the room that Sesshoumaru had 'assigned' her. She flopped onto the bed and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

************************************************************************

I thought this chapter was pretty good. Please review! Animechick8 


	11. Thoughts and a Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Sakura, Suzuran, Hokiboshi, Lynx, Komadori, Chiriko, and Oshika. 

****

Kiniro Sakura

Chapter Eleven: Thoughts and A Dream

After making sure that Sakura was bathed and was given a room, Sesshoumaru went to his study to think. He paused as he looked at the white dog on his door. Then he proceeded into the room. He sat down at a table and shifted through some scrolls. Finding one he liked, he began to read:

__

The Lords of the Lands(a/n:I know,crappy title)Sesshoumaru skipped down to the paragraph that was about the Lord of the Eastern Lands.

__

Lynx was the Kitsune Lord of the Eastern Lands. His mate, Komadori, was one of the last alive of the legendary race, The Silver Kitsunes; a race that was supposedly extinct. They had four children, two boys and two girls. The oldest female, whose name was not known, was the heir to the Eastern Lands. However, she did not want it and passed it down to the youngest female. One of the strange things is that three of the children received Lynx's traits; blue hair, black tails and ears, and a golden sunburst on their foreheads. But the youngest daughter received her mother's traits; silver/white hair, and dark blue fox ears. What separated her from her mother, was the three tails that she had; one blue tail with a white ring, one black tail with a blue ring, and one white tail with a black ring. The colors of the tails were supposedly the colors of that of Chiriko; the most powerful Kitsune of the Silver Kitsune race, and probably the one of the most powerful demons to date. Some say that the youngest female was the reincarnation of Chiriko. Unfortunately, this family was killed by a demon called Naraku. One of the surviving servants says that the youngest daughter survived but had disappeared after the massacre. She has not been found.

The scroll ended there and Sesshoumaru thought over the information he had read. _Rumors say that the daughter still lives but no one knows her name so one cannot be sure that she's alive. If this is all of the information they have then the other Lords will not be very happy. _Sesshoumaru thought wryly. His thoughts then drifted to a certain Kitsune. _Why do I feel this sudden warmth whenever she's around, or when I think about her? I have got to get rid of that wench as soon as she is healed. _His stood up as his thoughts ended there and left the room. He arrived at his own chambers and he quickly lay down and tried to fall asleep to try and get rid of his thoughts. 

~Sakura's Dream~

Sakura opened her eyes to see a meadow full of flowers. _How come this place seems so familiar? I don't recall it when I lived at the castle. _She thought as she stood up.

"Sakura, you do not remember this place because you have never been here." A voice said from behind her. Sakura whirled around and got into a fighting stance. A tall woman with silver hair and blue fox ears and a blue tail stood there smiling. A man with blue hair and black fox ears and a black tail stood next to her. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Okka-san? Otou-san?" She asked. The woman nodded and Sakura ran over and hugged them. When she pulled back she had tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and stared at her parents. Lynx started walking towards a large Sakura tree and Komadori followed. She looked back over her shoulder and grinned at Sakura.

"Well, aren't you coming?" She asked. Sakura nodded and ran over to her and Lynx. They sat down under the tree and just enjoyed the silence for a while. Suddenly Lynx's head rose and he smiled. Sakura stared at her father for a minute before smelling the scent of more Youkai coming their way. She thought about getting into a defensive stance but decided not to because her father was smiling. She looked behind her and saw a regal looking dog demon walking this way, a very beautiful woman was following him. He smiled and sat down near Lynx while the woman sat down near Komadori. Then the two new Youkai turned their heads to Sakura. She gulped nervously at being put in the spotlight but the nervousness quickly vanished when the dog demons smiled at her. Sakura got a really weird feeling from the two dog demons but pushed it away for the time being. Lynx cleared his throat and began the introductions.

"Taisho, Lady Midori, this is my youngest daughter, Sakura." He said and smiled proudly. Midori smiled warmly at Sakura, which melted all of her fears away. She smiled back in return. 

"You have grown up a lot! Last time I saw you was when you were just a kit and you have defiantly changed since then!" She said as she laughed. Her laugh was like a soft breeze whipping through you hair and Sakura instantly thought of this woman as her second mother. Taisho smiled at his mate and then looked at Sakura.

"From the looks you were giving us earlier, I take it you do not remember us?" He asked. Sakura nodded with a hint of pink on her cheeks. Then she got serious.

"How come you two look and smell like Sesshoumaru?" She asked. Midori smiled wistfully at Sakura while Taisho nodded his head.

"We are Sesshoumaru's parents." Taisho explained. Sakura nodded her head for him to continue.

"Well, when you were born, Sesshoumaru was about two years old and was practicing with a servant when you came by so he did not meet you but I know that he smelt you. I am surprised that he withheld his curiosity. Anyways, you and your parents had visited our lands along with your brothers and sisters, plus Oshika, whom you have already met. We never saw you again and had caught word that your parents had been killed. Midori went into mourning as she was very close with your mother and I vowed my revenge against Naraku. Sesshoumaru wasn't involved in any of this so he didn't know. Two years later an assassin attacked and killed Midori. Sesshoumaru was devastated so he left. Four years later when he had come back I had taken on a human mate and had Inuyasha. Needless to say, he was very angry with me so he separated himself from the world. Soon a small mini war broke out between the Western Lands and the Eastern Lands. I was protecting the Eastern Lands from other Youkai because I had caught a rumor that Lynx's daughter was alive. But one day a very powerful Snake Youkai had gathered up an army and ambushed my Lands. We had the upper hand in the battle but one of the enemies snuck up behind me while I was fighting the snake demon and impaled me through my heart. He then proceeded to kill off my human mate and was about to kill Inuyasha when Sesshoumaru intervened and said that he would the snake demon the Eastern Lands. I was very unhappy when I heard this as was Lynx but we eventually got over it. But when we found out that you were still alive, we were ecstatic. We had heard that you were staying with a wolf tribe. We then found out that that bastard Naraku killed off everyone except you and that wolf pup Suzuran. We also heard that you had made friends with one of the last snow white foxes. What we were angry at and impressed at was when you became a thief and quickly went up in the ranks. Youkai and humans alike feared you before it all stopped one day. We lost count of you after that and haven't heard from since you met up with Inuyasha and his group." Taisho finished. Sakura looked at him amazed but that quickly turned to confusion. 

"How did you know what was happening if you were dead?" She asked. Taisho laughed, as did Lynx.

"We have our ways and you will find out later!" They said at the same time, which only got the laughing further. Sakura scowled at them before turning to Komadori and Midori. They just smiled at their mates and started laughing as well. Sakura got fed up with it and growled. Lynx stopped laughing and put a hand on his daughter's head. 

"You always were impatient! Anyways, we have something important to tell you." He said, his face growing serious. Taisho's face got serious too. Midori and Komadori stopped laughing as well and stood up. Sakura looked up at them questioningly. Komadori smiled at her daughter and brushed off her kimono. 

"I'm afraid that Midori and I must leave now but we will visit you again without the males bothering us." She said as she and Midori started to fade away. Tears sprung up in Sakura's eyes but she smiled anyway. She waved at her mother and Midori before facing Taisho and Lynx.

"Well, what's so important?" She asked with a wave of her hand. Taisho sighed and Lynx looked her in the eye.

"Something is happening and we fear that a war is going to break out. The Gods fear it also and are trying their hardest to stop it before it starts. We must ask you a favor, Sakura." He said so gravely that it shocked Sakura a little bit. She nodded for him to continue but Taisho intervened. 

Lynx, Lady Time says that it our time is almost up and would like you to return." Taisho informed Lynx. Lynx sighed and looked up at the sky.

"She is growing impatient and I must leave. Taisho will fill you in on the rest. Goodbye Sakura." He said as he slowly started to fade away. Sakura looked at the spot where her father had been sitting just moments ago before returning her attention back to Taisho.

"We would like you to find the demon that is planning this. He is the most powerful demon right now and no one can stand up to him except for maybe you or Sesshoumaru. We want you to kill that demon as soon as possible so this war doesn't start up. You will have the Gods and us looking out for you. You will also be receiving visitors in your dreams and also in real life. That is all I can say for now." He finished as he too, started to disappear. He smiled at her and said one last thing.

"Tell my son that his mother and I say hi!" He faded away and all that was left of him was his chuckle that was still hanging in the air. 

~End of Sakura's Dream~

Sakura awoke in a cold sweat and thought about the dream she just had. She wondered briefly if it had just been her imagination but she could still hear her parents and friend's voices. She decided that tomorrow she would inform Sesshoumaru of some of the things that were in her dream and try to get on a friendly basis with him. She also wondered what her friends were doing at the moment. _I wonder if they are coming after me? _Was he last thought before she fell back into her sleep.

******************************************************************************

I thought this chapter was pretty weird and I didn't like the middle of the chapter that much but oh, well. I believe that Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's father's name is Taisho but I could be wrong. I do not know his mother's name so I made one up. I guess you could say that I sort of own her too. Please review! Animechick8 


	12. An Unusual Day

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Sakura, Suzuran, Hokiboshi, Oshika, Umi, and Midori.

****

Kiniro Sakura

Chapter Twelve: An Unusual Day

Sakura awoke the next morning feeling much better. She stretched and looked for a Kimono to wear. A plain blue one caught her eye so she put it on along with a white obi. She just left her hair down today. Suddenly she heard a small yell and went flying out of the room to see what was wrong. She got to the garden just minutes before Sesshoumaru did. Rin was sitting a few feet away from a small snake demon that had just bitten her. Sakura charged at the demon along with Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru hit the demon with his poison claws and it screamed in pain. Just before he died he said something that sent chills up Sakura's spine.

"He is coming to kill you, Lady Sakura." And with that last sentence the demon turned into ash. Sakura stared at it for a minute before running over to Rin who was still crying. She had a large gash on her arm but other than that she was fine. Sesshoumaru pulled out his Tensaiuga and slashed Rin with it. A few seconds later the gash started closing up and Rin was fine once more. Sakura picked up Rin and went back into the castle to eat but Sesshoumaru stayed outside for a few minutes longer and thought. _Why did that demon warn her of an attack and how did he know her name? _Sesshoumaru shook his head and went inside to eat as well. When he got there Sakura and Rin were already pigging out and Oshika was just staring at them with amusement in his old eyes. Sesshoumaru took his usual spot at the head of the table and began eating. Just as he finished one of his servants burst into the room. All movement in the room stopped and all eyes were on the now panting servant. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru, we have just gotten word that the other Lords are to be arriving today. They will be here around noon." The servant said. Sesshoumaru glared at it coldly and nodded his head. The servant bowed and left the room as quickly as possible. Oshika looked at Sakura and then at Sesshoumaru. Oshika nodded and walked over to Sakura. He bowed once before holding out his hand.

"Milady, you are to go to the meeting with the other Lords as Sesshoumaru thinks you will be useful. We must get you bathed and into a better Kimono." He finished. Sakura glanced at Sesshoumaru before nodding and taking Oshika's offered hand. Oshika bowed at Sesshoumaru as they passed but Sakura just stared at him before following Oshika out of the room. Once they were gone Sesshoumaru left and Rin finished her food before going back out to the garden. 

~With Sakura and Oshika~

Oshika led Sakura to the hotsprings she had been to last night and left her there to bathe. As soon as she was finished a female cat Youkai entered and bowed.

"Milady, I am Umi and I will be your servant from now on." She said. Sakura smiled and nodded. Umi smiled also and the two of them walked back to Sakura's room. Sakura sat on the bed and waited while Umi left to get a fancier Kimono than the one's Sakura had in her wardrobe. A few minutes later Umi came back with a large package in her arms. Umi smiled and sat the package down onto the bed. Sakura smiled back at her and opened the package. She caught her breath at what was inside. A beautiful black Kimono with gold rings on the arms, neck, and bottom. She put it on and looked into the mirror. She smiled again. _This one is even more beautiful than the dragon one I had on yesterday!_ Sakura thought as Umi tied a deep blue obi around her waist. Umi then twisted Sakura's hair up into a bun with some strands hanging down on her face. Umi smiled when she was done and told Sakura to look in the mirror again. Sakura did as she was told and almost fell out of her chair. Her kimono flowed around her feet and her hair was at such an odd angle that she was wondering how she would get it down. But what surprised her the most was her face. Umi had applied lavender eyeshadow and dark red lipstick on her face and she looked like a totally different person than she was just ten minutes ago. She stood up and followed Umi out of the door and through some more halls until they got to a large oak door with another white dog on it. Sakura smiled as she thought of her dream from last night. Umi knocked and waited to be addressed. A few seconds later another servant opened the door and bowed to them. Umi pushed Sakura into the door and smiled one last time before walking off. Sakura grinned back and walked into the room. All eyes were upon her and a few of them gasped. She walked forward and bowed before sitting down next to Sesshoumaru. All of the Lords were in the room along with their mates and a few servants. Sakura looked towards one group in particular and thought that the two cat demons looked familiar. 

"This is Sakura and she will help us stop the fights that have been going on in our lands." Sesshoumaru's cold voice spoke. Sakura glared at him before turning her attention back to the cat demons that were looking at her in wonder and amazement. 

"Lord Hinoki of the Northern Lands and Lady Tsubaki." He nodded towards two tiger demons and Sakura smiled which Tsubaki returned. 

"Lord Asagao of the Southern Lands and Lady Suiren." He nodded towards a male wolf demon and a female leopard demon. Suiren smiled at Sakura as Sakura did the same. 

And Lord Keshi of the Eastern Lands and Lady Tsuki." He finished and nodded towards the two cat demons that still looked at Sakura in amazement. Suddenly they gasped and walked over to Sakura. They looked at her nervously before both bowing. The other demon Lords and their mates looked on in confusion as the two cat demons stayed in their bow. Sakura stood up as well and smiled apologetically at the others. 

"I am sorry but I must talk to these two in private. We will be right back." As she said this she walked out the door with the two cat demons following. After a few turns she stopped at a painting and looked at them. Suddenly she smiled and hugged them both. They looked surprised for a minute before returning the hug. 

"I thought you were killed Lady Sakura!" Tsuki said to Sakura who just smiled a sad smile. 

"I managed to get away both times that Naraku attacked me." She told them. The nodded and gave her pitying faces. She just shrugged and smiled once again.

"I thought that a snake demon had taken over the Eastern Lands? How come you two are the Lord and Lady?" Sakura asked. Tsuki giggled quietly while Keshi sighed.

"He did but we managed to defeat him and take over them again. We had a feeling that someone of the royal family was still alive so we kept it for them." He explained. Sakura nodded. They stood in silence for a moment before Sakura started walking back to the room with the other Lords in it. Keshi and Tsuki walked on either side of her before Keshi stopped her.

"Lady Sakura, someone is out to kill you. We will be staying her with the other Lords and Ladies and protect you." He told her. Sakura nodded gravely and turned to them.

"If would, please don't mention that I am the Lady of the Eastern Lands. I do not want them to know yet. And thank you for staying here. Oshika is here as well and my parents said that more visitors would be coming soon." She said and entered the room. Keshi and Tsuki nodded before following her in. Sakura smiled at the occupants of the room and took her seat. Sesshoumaru looked at her and then at Keshi and Tsuki, who both had on expressionless faces. He narrowed his eyes before turning to the rest of the Lords.

"We have a lot of things to discuss and I presume that you will all be staying in my Lands for the time being?" He asked in a monotone voice. A chorus of 'yes' and nods were heard and seen throughout the room. Sesshoumaru nodded once before asking the question that was on everyone's minds. 

"Does anyone know what is causing the fights?" He asked. It was silent for a while before Sakura spoke up.

************************************************************************

Sorry for the cliffhanger but I didn't feel like writing anymore. And let me make a few things clear: Sesshoumaru has TWO arms; He re-grew the arm that Inu cut off. And there is such things as mirrors, beds, and wardrobes in this fic because I say so. Last thing, Sesshoumaru is a little OOC but I try to make him as much in character as possible. Ja ne and please review! Animechick8


	13. The Meeting

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha. I do own any characters that I made.

****

Kiniro Sakura

Chapter Thirteen: The Meeting

Sakura sat relaxing in the hotsprings thinking about the meeting that she just left.

~Flashback~  
  
"Does anyone know what is causing the fights?" Sesshoumaru asked. It was silent for a while before Sakura spoke up. 

"I know some things about this fight but I do not know who or what is causing the fights." She said. All eyes turned to her. She looked to Oshika and he nodded. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"I was told by some fellow Lords and Ladies, that have passed away, that there is a war starting up and they want us to find out who is causing it and destroy them. I have a sneaking suspicion that I know who it is but I will not say any names now until I am certain that it is them." She finished and looked at some of the Lords disbelieving faces. Lord Hinoki's advisor stood up and bowed before he spoke.

"How do we know we can trust this girl, after all she is a _Kitsune_." He spat the last word out with bitterness. Sakura jumped up and started growling.

"How dare you insult my race. I am only one part of the Kitsune race and I have more power than any of them so you would be better off not speaking ill of them." She hissed. The advisor narrowed his eyes at her and was about to say something else when Tsuki and Keshi butted into the conversation.

"We know we can trust her as we have done business with her in the past and she has not once betrayed us or anyone we know!" Tsuki snarled. Keshi put on arm on his mate's hand and glared at the advisor.

"She is right. Lady Sakura would not betray us unless she has good reason too. Besides, she probably has more power than all of the demons in this room combined!" He growled. Sakura shot him a glare for giving out too much information about herself and then turned back to the advisor. Hinoki was now glaring at his advisor and Tsubaki was smiling apologetically at Sakura. 

"Nusumu, you will not speak again unless I give you permission." Hinoki growled at his advisor. Nusumu looked frightened before nodding and sitting back down, glaring at Sakura the whole time. She just smirked and redirected her attention back to Sesshoumaru who was now speaking.

"I suggest that we work on this some more in the morning as it is late and you probably want to get some rest from your long journey." He said coldly. Everyone agreed and Sakura was led once again out the door by Oshika. She left for the hotsprings to think and relax.

~End of Flashback~  
  
Sakura opened her eyes when she heard someone knock on the door. She said a faint 'come in' and slid back into the water. Lady Tsubaki, Tsuki, Suiren, and Umi entered the room. Sakura smiled at them which they returned gratefully. After all of them were situated in the hotsprings they started talking about the meeting. Sakura joined in here and there but overall didn't say much.

"Sakura, why did Lord Keshi say that you had so much power?" Suiren asked with a curious face on. Sakura looked nervous for a second and glanced at Tsuki. Tsuki nodded and Sakura slowly stood up and put on a yakuta.

"I am not feeling very well so if you'll excuse me, I will be leaving now." She said as she left the room. All of the woman looked at each other and shrugged, except for Tsuki, who understood completely. 

~In Sakura's Bedroom~  
  
Sakura sighed and put on a sleeping kimono and flopped onto her bed. _Today has been way too weird. First Rin gets attacked by a demon and then that same demon warns me that someone is coming to kill me before he dies. Then all of the Lords and their mates come and I recognize two of them. And now a war is starting up. Life's to complicated. _Sakura slowly drifted off to sleep with these last thoughts.

************************************************************************

This was a short chapter and I didn't really like it that much but the next chapter should be better. Ja ne and please review! Animechick8 


	14. Searching For Sakura

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha. I do own any characters that I made up.We are with the Inu-gumi now. SHORT CHAPTER!

****

Kiniro Sakura

Chapter Fourteen: Searching For Sakura

Suzuran sighed and looked up at the stars. They had been traveling to the Western Lands for two days now. They would have been there by now but Inuyasha kept saying he smelt Kikyo. Suzuran was confused by this at first but once Kagome and Shippo explained it to her, she understood. Now she, as was everyone else, was mad at Inuyasha for wanting to stop and wait for Kikyo. Suzuran was about fed up with him and his dead bitch, in fact, she was thinking about leaving the group and going to search for Sakura herself. She turned and looked at the sleeping people huddled by the dying fire. She was about to lie down as well when a rustling in the bushes caught her attention. She looked around the small campsite and noticed that Hokiboshi had gone missing. She parted the bushes and found Hokiboshi about to leave. He looked up at Suzuran with annoyed and impatient eyes. She smiled. She knew where he was going.

"Good luck in finding her, Hokiboshi. Hopefully you will have better luck than we did. If you find her please stay with her and make sure that she is safe and out of harms way. I have a strange feeling that there are people watching out for her so you should be okay. Goodbye, Hokiboshi." And with that she turned around and lay down by Kagome and Shippo. Hokiboshi took one last look at his friends before running off. He could still smell Sakura's scent, though it was faint. He followed it until he came across a cave where he stayed the rest of the night.

~In the Western Lands~

Sakura sat staring at the stars while standing on the balcony. She sighed. She knew that they were coming for her. And they would arrive soon. She hoped that her friends made it here safely before they attacked. She smelt the air and her eyes widened. A small smile tugged at her lips. _Hokiboshi should arrive by tomorrow if her travels at that pace. I wonder why he left the others? Oh well, I'll find out soon enough._ Sakura yawned and walked back into her room. She took one last look outside before settling into her bed and falling into a peaceful sleep.

************************************************************************

Sorry for such a short chapter. Hokiboshi will arrive in the Western Lands next chapter and Sesshoumaru will get a glimpse into Sakura's past. Please review! Animechick8 


	15. Here Comes Hokiboshi!

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha. I do own any character that I made up. I promise this chapter will be longer than the last one. We are in the Western Lands right now.

****

Kiniro Sakura

Chapter Fifteen: Here Comes Hokiboshi!

Sakura awoke the next morning feeling very refreshed. She stretched and smiled when she remembered last night. 

"That's right. Hokiboshi should be arriving today! I had better go wait for him or someone might think he's an intruder." She hurriedly got dressed into a plain purple kimono and put her hair into a ponytail. She slipped on some sandals and walked out of her room. As she walked through the halls to get to the dining room, she ran into Suiren, Tsuki, Umi, and Tsubaki. She smiled at them and the group of females walked to the dining room together. When they got there they noticed that all of the males plus Rin were already seated and about to eat. Keshi and Oshika raised their eyebrows but that was all. The females quickly sat down next to their mates, except Sakura, who sat to the left of Sesshoumaru next to Rin. Once the food was set in front of Sakura, she started stuffing food into her mouth as fast as she could without choking. Keshi, Tsuki, Oshika and Rin giggle silently. All of the other demons just looked at Sakura amused. Sesshoumaru softly growled at her.

"Why are you eating so fast?" He asked coldly. Sakura looked at him for a minute before shrugging.

"I'm meeting a friend. I have to hurry and catch him before someone else does." She said as she finished off her food and stood up. She bowed and excused herself from the table. The rest of the Lords, Ladies, and servants laughed once she was gone.

"I wish I had her appetite!" Suiren exclaimed as she giggled.

"Sesshoumaru! She'd make the perfect mate for you." Hinoki said slyly. All laughing stopped and they looked at Sesshoumaru with sly smiled. He gave a small snort before glaring at them all.

"I will not mate some kitsune that doesn't even have royal blood, let alone a good fighter." He growled. Oshika, Keshi, and Tsuki gave knowing glances at each other. This did not go unnoticed by Suiren and Asagao. They gave a nod to each other and decided to ask Keshi and Tsuki about it later. No one noticed that Rin had left. 

~Outside~  


Sakura smiled as she walked down into the garden. Some servants had cleaned up the carcass of the lizard demon that Sesshoumaru had killed yesterday. Sakura stopped smiling when she remembered what the demon had said before it died.

__

"He is coming. He will kill you, Lady Sakura." He had said. Sakura still pondered on how he knew her name but shrugged it off. _The enemy must've told him._ Her thoughts were but short though when she heard small feet scuffling behind her. She turned her head and smiled again as Rin came into view. _That kid sure is kawaii! _She thought as she went over and picked Rin up. Rin giggled and looked at Sakura through fond eyes.

"Rin left because royal people were talking about you and Sesshoumaru-sama." She said matter-of-factly. 

"What did they say?" She asked. She couldn't help it if she was curious. Rin nodded and her face turned so serious that Sakura almost laughed at loud at Rin's expression.

"They said that Sakura-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama would make good mates." She said. Sakura looked so surprised she almost fell over. Instead she leaned against a tree and slid to the ground. Rin hopped over to her and sat in her lap.

"Rin want to know what 'mates' mean." She said and pouted when Sakura hesitated. Sakura sighed.

"Oh fine, you win. 'Mate' means um, getting bonded to a person of demon." She stopped but the look on Rin's face made her continue.

"Well, bonded means that that person will stay with them forever, thus they mark them as their mate. Sometimes Youkai do this to a child that they adopted. If that child is human, they will become a hanyou or half demon. If that child was already a Youkai, they will get a little more powerful and their markings would change. That's what happened to my little sister." Sakura shut her mouth. She had told Rin too much information, even if she was just a child. Rin looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"Rin don't mind if you don't want to share, Sakura-sama. Rin can wait until you're ready to talk." As she said this she bounced off to pick some flowers for her 'Sesshoumaru-sama'. Sakura was still sitting by the tree, shocked for the second time that day by the same child._ Where does a child get that wisdom?_ She wondered. She shook her head and stood up. She was about to go back into the castle when a familiar scent hit her nose. She sniffed again to make sure and smiled. She turned to Rin and her smile got bigger.

"Rin, I will be right back. If anyone asks where I am tell them that I will be right back, ok?" Sakura asked. Rin nodded and went back to picking her flowers as Sakura raced into the forest. 

~In The Forest~

Sakura stopped in a clearing and sat down. _He will be here soon._ She thought happily. She closed her eyes to wait. She must've dozed off because when she opened them again it was dusk.

"Crap! Everyone, or at least some people, will start to worry if I don't get back soon." She mentally debated on whether she should go back to the castle, wait here, or go and find Hokiboshi herself. Finally the last thought won. She transformed into her demon form and ran off into the forest. A half-hour later she could see Hokiboshi in the clearing ahead of her. She barked happily and ran up to him. He too barked happily and they jumped around a bit before Sakura changed back into her human form. Hokiboshi jumped into her open arms and licked her face.

"Well boy, did you finally get fed up with the others and took off on your own? Or are the others coming too?" Hokiboshi barked at the first question and whimpered at the second question. She nodded, she had understood perfectly. She looked up at the sky and saw that the moon was coming up.

"We should be going back now. The others are probably worried about us. I'll transform so we can get there faster and you can ride on my back, okay?" Hokiboshi nodded and Sakura transformed into her demon self again. Hokiboshi hopped up onto her back and she took off running. In a few minutes they were back at the castle. A small group of people were outside and Sakura halted to a stop in front of them. When they first saw her they had gotten into a fighting stance. Sakura recognized them as Oshika, Rin, Umi, Sesshoumaru, Hinoki, Tsuki, Keshi, Tsubaki, and Suiren. Asagao and Jaken came running out minutes later. Realization slowly dawned on Oshika, Tsuki, and Keshi. They got out of their fighting stances and Tsuki ran over to the large liver fox and hugged her neck. The fox stomped one of her legs; the golden lines that went up to her shoulders and hips seemed to shimmer with the movement. Large, blue eyes with golden sparks blinked at her. Suddenly three long tails started wagging back and forth. The other Lords and servants looked at the group questioningly. Keshi shook his head and looked at Oshika before going over to his mate. Oshika turned back to the group and rubbed his head nervously. 

"Well, um, this is Sakura's demon form. And the small snow white fox on her back is the demon she was going to meet, Hokiboshi. He is the last of the Snow White foxes and has been with Sakura for a very long time. He must've smelt her out and found her." Oshika explained. The group nodded, still a little wary. When they looked back at the foxes, a now human Sakura was standing there with Hokiboshi in her arms. She smiled at everybody. Tsuki, Umi, Rin, Tsubaki, and Suiren gathered around her and began to ask her questions about where she was and about the fox in her arms. Sakura smiled nervously but Hokiboshi seemed to be enjoying the attention. Keshi and Oshika walked over to the giggling females and separated them.

"Alright Ladies, Sakura will talk to you inside. Right now it is late and we must get to bed if we are going to welcome the new guests tomorrow." He said. All of the females backed off reluctantly and Sakura gave Keshi a confused look. He winked at her. She nodded and went into the castle with the loud group of female following her. She shut the door to her room and put on a sleeping kimono. She reopened the door to her room and stared at the group of females who were all sitting on the floor. She sweatdropped. _Geez, won't they ever give up? _They stood up and looked at her.

"Uh, guys, I'm a little tired. Can we talk about this tomorrow? That way when the 'guests' arrive I won't have to say it twice if they ever see my demon from. All of the girls frowned but nodded anyway. Tsuki smiled, she had been there but was not one of the ones that wanted to get information out of Sakura. 

"Oyasumi Nasai, we will talk in the morning over breakfast." And with that said, all of the females went to their respected rooms. Sakura shook her head and smiled. _It feels so good to have so many friends, especially since Suzuran isn't here. _She thought as she yawned and climbed into her bed. Hokiboshi curled up next to her and soon they were fast asleep. 

************************************************************************

Don't worry, Sesshoumaru will have _lots _more parts later in this fic. I'm mainly centering it around Sakura and her past right now but as soon as most, if not everybody, finds out about her past I will have Sesshoumaru in here more often. Please review! Animechick8


	16. Rage

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha. I do own any characters that I made up.

****

Kiniro Sakura

Chapter Sixteen: Rage 

The next morning you could here the birds chirping and a soft wind whistling through the area. Until it was all broken by a loud screech. All of the residents of the castle poked their heads out of their rooms and several Lords and Ladies ran over to where the noise came from. Sesshoumaru was the first to arrive at Sakura's room. He opened the door and nearly yelled. Jaken was lying on the floor motionless and Sakura was holding a sheet up to herself and glaring at him. Hokiboshi was growling at Jaken and standing in front of Sakura. Several seconds later the others came into the room. Tsuki, Keshi, and Oshika laughed at what they saw. Oshika cleared his throat and walked over to Sakura.

"I guess we should have warned everyone. Lady Sakura is _not _a morning person and usually anyone that wakes her up will be unconscious for a few days." He looked at Sakura with a fake stern face. She glared at him.

"It's not my fault. If you wake up with an ugly toad in your face self-defense is the only answer. Besides, he's a little pervert!" She scowled. Hokiboshi nodded in a human-like way. Oshika just shook his head. Everyone stood there for a second before Sakura growled.

"What the hell are you still doing here!? Get out!" She snarled. Everyone quickly left the room, including Hokiboshi, scared to face the morning monster that was called Sakura. Sakura glared at the door for a minute before getting out of the bed. She stepped on something and realized that it was Jaken. She opened up the door and kicked him out. He hit the wall with a thud and slipped to the ground. Sakura slammed the door and went over to her wardrobe. She scowled as she pulled it open. _Don't they realize that it is early in the morning and normal things sleep at this hour!? Wouldn't think that if an ugly toad is on the floor knocked out, that they might be next? Sheesh! Some of these guys are sure weird! _Sakura thought as she pulled on a black kimono with golden rings on the arms, neck and bottom. It had a large golden fox on the back. She knew that the fox was her family's crest. She was still debating on weather they knew if this was the Lord of the Eastern Lands crest but she bet that they probably didn't so she wore it anyway. She twisted her hair and held it together with some chopsticks. She slipped on a pair of lace up sandals and strode out of the room with a huff. She was frowning the whole way down to the dining area. She threw open the doors and immediately found her mistake. _Oh crap! Oh crap! OH CRAP! I totally forgot that some more important people were arriving today. Man, Sesshoumaru probably isn't too happy with me right now. Oh well, here it goes. Hope they didn't get a bad impression of me._ Sakura nodded to herself and walked into the room with grace. Tsuki, Keshi, and Oshika almost fell out of their chairs when they saw what Sakura was wearing. Now they were in trouble. They knew that if she wore the royal clothes that they were to treat her as royalty, even if she didn't want it. That was one of the court's rules. Everyone thought it was stupid, even the Lord and Lady, but they still accepted it because it had been important in battle. As Sakura walked passed the three they quickly stood up and bowed as she passed. After she had sat down near Sesshoumaru, they took their seats again. This action did not go unnoticed by the others in the room. Suiren and Asagao had already planned on asking Sakura about that after they had finished eating. Sakura looked at the three new demons. One was a young dog-demon female that was desperately trying to get Sesshoumaru's attention. Somehow, this action sparked a feeling of jealously in Sakura. She mentally hit her self. _Why the hell do I feel that? It's not like I **like **Sesshoumaru, is it?_ Sakura got very nervous at that last thought. Tsuki, Suiren, Tsubaki, and Umi smirked when they saw Sakura glare at the female dog-demon without knowing it. Unfortunately the female dog-demon(A/N:I say that a lot, huh?)noticed too and glared back. She mouthed the words 'He is mine' to Sakura. Sakura shook out of her thoughts at what the dog-demon had mouthed. She frowned and shrugged. _It isn't any of my business to interfere with Sesshoumaru's life. He can have that dog-demon bitch if he wants too. _Sakura took a glance at Sesshoumaru and almost laughed. He looked very annoyed at the female dog-demon that was flirting with him. _What he would give to rip that bitch's throat out right now._ Sakura thought amusedly. Suddenly a loud cough was heard and Sakura turned her attention to the male dog-demon that had just stood up. Sakura frowned again. _These new guests are giving off a bad vibration. I wonder what it could be? Nah, it's probably just my imagination. _She thought. The male cleared his throat again and smiled, a smile that made Sakura want to throw-up. 

"You must be Sakura. I have not heard that much about you so you must not know about us, right?" He asked Sakura. Sakura smirked at him. _Man, this guy is a bigger idiot than Keshi when he's drunk! _She thought and nodded. He nodded back at her.

"My name is Minikui and this is my mate, Yowai, and our daughter, Kitanai." He said as he waved his hand at the two females behind him. The older one nodded and the youngest one glared at Sakura. Sakura and several others snorted or coughed to hide their laughter. 

"Yowai is Lord Hinoki's cousin," Two very loud snorts were heard from where Hinoki and Tsubaki were sitting. Minikui pretended not to notice it.

"She is the heir of the Northern Lands if Lord Hinoki and Lady Tsubaki do not find an heir." He finished. Yowai was glaring at Tsubaki who returned it with full force. Sakura had a confused smile on her face but a glint of mischievousness in the corner of her eyes. 

"But Lord Hinoki and Lady Tsubaki are very young. Why would they need an heir so soon?" She asked innocently. Hinoki and Tsubaki silently laughed along with Sakura and a few others. Yowai and Kitanai glared at Sakura that would make any other Youkai run away with fear. But not Sakura. She just laughed at them with her eyes. 

"Well, we suppose that those two won't be around for long because of the way they have been away from their lands for a while and someone with more responsibility will have to take over." Minikui said with arrogance. Sakura, Hinoki, Tsubaki, and a few others glared at Minikui. Tsubaki was growling and Hinoki looked ready to kill this arrogant demon in front of them. 

"And you think that you and your bitches would make better Lords and Ladies?" Sakura sneered. Minikui, Yowai, and Kitanai growled at Sakura who only laughed. Minikui had Sakura's throat in his hands in the blink of an eye.

"You should give respect to those that are higher than you in ranks, or else you will be killed." He snarled. Many of the demons at the table were now standing and in attack stances. Oshika, Tsuki, and Keshi were slowly advancing upon Minikui. Sakura spit in his face and he dropped her to wipe it away. She quickly stood and glared at him.

"I give respect to those who deserve it. You and your bitches are not one of them." She said in a voice that could match Sesshoumaru's in coldness. Minikui looked slightly taken aback but recovered quickly and brushed off the robes he was wearing.

"That, foolish girl, will get you killed. And I think I will be the one who will do it!" He barked and lunged at Sakura. Sakura easily dodged and now most of the demons in the room were snarling at Minikui to stop it. Tsuki nodded at Oshika and Keshi and weaved to her right. She snaked her way over behind Yowai and Kitanai who were watching the fight with interest. Tsuki would not kill them. She would leave that up to Sakura once she was done with Minikui. Oshika and Keshi attacked Minikui when he ran past them. He was caught off guard and the result was that he was now on the ground with a broken arm and a twisted ankle. Sakura slowly walked towards him while Oshika and Keshi backed her up. She smirked down at Minikui who was glaring at her and making a pitiful attempt to get up. She kicked him and the head and he went flying into a wall.

"Never attack those that have more power than you. The result will be disastrous. I will not kill you now but I will show you something to remember not to mess with me again." She looked over at Tsuki who nodded. She pushed Yowai forward and Yowai landed in the little clearing at Sakura's feet. She stood and flexed her claws while glaring at Sakura the whole time. Sakura only laughed. 

"You think that will scare me bitch? You can do better than that!" Sakura said as she laughed. Needless to say Yowai was outraged and charged at Sakura. Sakura continued laughing as she dodged every one of Yowai's blows. Yowai was now breathing hard and about to pass out. Sakura walked over to her and pulled her hair, forcing her to the ground. She glanced at Umi.

"Take Rin out of here. She will not see this." She commanded. Umi nodded and gulped while ushering Rin out of the room. She did not want to see what Sakura would do, even if she had just met her. Back in the dining area all was quiet except for the harsh breathing coming from Yowai. Minikui was being held back by Oshika and Keshi. Sakura smiled evilly and an almost crazy glint came into her eyes. She pulled Yowai's head back farther. Yowai cried out. 

"Stop it! Please stop it!" She screamed as tears streamed down her face. Sakura's smile only got wider. *WARNING! GORE AND BLOOD AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!* 

"I give my victims no mercy. Why should I give you some?" She said while she chuckled. That voice and laugh sent chills down everyone's spines, even Sesshoumaru's. The one's who had seen this before weren't quite as affected but were still scared. Everyone held their breath as Sakura pulled her hand back, claws outstretched. She looked at Minikui and then at Kitanai, both were shaking. She smirked and brought her hand down. Every woman in the room gasped and turned their heads, except for Sakura and Kitanai. Blood splashed onto the walls and Yowai's screams filled the air. Sesshoumaru watched as blood seeped from the slit in Yowai's throat. Everyone except the one's that Sakura knew thought that that would have killed the dog-demon. Apparently it didn't. Sakura smiled and licked the blood off of her claws. 

"Your blood tastes horrible. It is that of bitches and traitors blood. I am glad that you will die now, for you are a traitor to the Lords. I can feel it and smell it. I can even taste it. Goodbye" With that Sakura continued to slit Yowai's throat. She made it painfully slow and Kitanai watched in horror as her mother died. She screamed and tried to run away but Sakura was one step ahead of her.

"Tsuki! Grab her and make sure she watches this!" She yelled. Tsuki nodded and grabbed Kitanai's wrists. She screamed in pain when Tsuki twisted her wrists and broke them. Tsuki smiled with satisfaction. Sakura smiled also and continued to maim Yowai's body. By now Yowai's ears were bleeding along with her eyes. Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at Sakura. What he saw scared him yet it oddly excited him. Sakura's eyes were a deep blood color and a purple symbol was starting to appear on her forehead. He was trying to figure out what the symbol said but it disappeared when Sakura had finished the killing. She smiled once more before collapsing. Keshi and Tsuki quickly ran over to her and Tsuki held her friends head in her lap. She was crying and Keshi was doing his best to try and comfort his mate. Oshika looked at what was once Yowai. Her neck was practically torn off and her arms were twisted to odd angles. Her eyes were blank and open. Her once white outfit was stained a dark red. He shook his head and dropped Minikui who flopped to the floor near his mate's lifeless body. Kitanai was passed out on the floor and everyone else was too shocked to move. Sesshoumaru was the first to recover and strode over to Tsuki who was crying harder. 

"Why are you crying? She was not injured." He asked in a 'I-really-care-anyways' voice. Tsuki just shook her head and cried harder. Keshi looked at his mate sadly and then at Sakura who was still unconscious.

"It's true that she was not injured but she will probably die anyway." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. By that time all of the others including Umi who had returned from putting Rin to sleep. 

"You can explain this in the meeting room." Hinoki said. Keshi looked at him and nearly laughed. His fellow Lord looked serious on the outside but joy and happiness was shining in his eyes. Tsuki nodded and stood up. Keshi nodded at Oshika. Oshika walked over and picked up Sakura. He was about to leave when Sesshoumaru stopped him. Oshika gave his master a confused look. Sesshoumaru wordlessly took Sakura from his advisor's arms and started to walk to the meeting room. The males of the room followed him with confused looks but the females shared knowing glances. Sesshoumaru was falling for Sakura. 

*In the Meeting Room*

Sesshoumaru and the other Lords and Ladies were seated in a room that held only a large table with several chairs around it. Various demons were seated in the chairs and Sesshoumaru held Sakura in his tail. He turned his head and looked at Tsuki, Keshi, and Oshika. Oshika was the first to speak.

"I will not tell you about Sakura but I can tell you why we are worried that she will die." He said in a harsh tone. Sesshoumaru nodded for him to continue.

"When Sakura's friends and family are insulted or attacked, she goes into rage. She attacks the culprit, weather it be demon or human, she doesn't care. She is very barbaric in fights, as you have noticed. Anyways, when she goes into rage her eyes will turn a blood red color and a purple symbol will begin to appear on her forehead. From there she will attack mercilessly. She has destroyed multiple villages and has killed millions of demons and humans alike. It has been rumored that she has even killed a Lord and his family. After she has completed her killing, she passes out. She has only been enraged a few times but they were very severe. She will sometimes wake up quickly but most times she is out for weeks or months at a time. We fear that she will die in her sleep from the energy loss. She will probably not die from this attack, as there have been far worse but she still could." He finished. Everyone was quiet for a moment before Hinoki spoke up.

"I have gained respect for this young kitsune and she is my friend. This fight just boosted her respect from me. I, for one, am very happy that she killed my obnoxious cousin." He said and smiled a little bit. Tsubaki nodded her head.

"I am too! That woman was getting on my nerves." She growled. Several others that knew Yowai agreed with them. Tsuki and Keshi nodded. They were very happy that everyone was not mad or scared. Sesshoumaru looked down at Sakura who was awakening. She opened her eyes and immediately jumped up. She was blushing furiously and was glancing around nervously.

"Um, hi guys!" She said and laughed nervously. Tsuki laughed and hugged her friend. 

"We thought that you had died!" She cried. Sakura smiled.

"It takes a lot more than that to get rid of me!" She said. A few people laughed. Sakura looked at Sesshoumaru.

"I am sorry for ruining your dining room. It will not happen again." She said and bowed. Sesshoumaru just stared at her.

"Don't worry. I thought that was very entertaining." He said. A few occupants of the room stared at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes, including Oshika and Sakura. _Was that a hint of laughter in his voice? I must be hearing things! _Sakura thought and laughed in her head. She bowed again and opened the door to the room. Hokiboshi was at her heals and glanced back at Sesshoumaru before leaving the room.

"Well, Ja! I am going to find something to eat, I'm hungry!" She said and ran out of the room. A few people shook there heads or sweatdropped.

"Does anything ruin her appetite?" Suiren wondered. Asagao smiled.

"Guess not." He said. 

******************************************************************************

This was the longest chapter I have ever written in my life!O_o It was six pages long! Sakura will be walking to the kitchens next chapter when Asagao and Suiren stop her. Please review! Animechick8 


	17. Seductions

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha. I do own any characters that I made up. I don't own 'My Will' either.

****

Kiniro Sakura

Chapter Seventeen: Seduction(I couldn't think of anything else!) 

Sakura walked down the hallways singing to herself. She turned the corner and ran into Rin who had just woken up from sleeping. Sakura smiled at Rin and continued on her way, singing quietly. Rin followed her for a bit before going off to the gardens. 

sotto mezameru

hakanai omoi zutto

donna toki demo negau yo

anata ni todoku you ni to...

__

ato sukoshi to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute

itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no

aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni

tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo

moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara

toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai

bukiyou dakara izutsuku koto mo aru to

wdakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai

anata no koto wo omou

sore dake de namida ga

ima afuredashite kuru yo

hakanai omoi zutto

donna toki demo negau yo 

anata ni todoku you ni to...

tsuyugaru koto dake shri-sugite-ita watashi

dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo

misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte

kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru

egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute

matte-iru watashi wa yamete

chansu wo tsukamu yo

anata no koto wo omou

sore dake de kokoro ga

tsuyoku nareru ki g suru yo

hakanai omoi zutto 

donna toki demo negau yo

anata ni todoku you ni to...

anata no koto wo omou 

sore dake de namida ga

ima afuredashite kuru yo

tookute koe ga todokanai dakedo itsuka wda

kanarazu todoku you ni

shinjite la la la la la la...

shinjite la la la la la la...

shinjite la la la la la la...

Sakura finished her song when she saw the kitchens. She smiled and ran towards them. Suddenly two pairs of arms came out and grabbed her. She swung around to face her assailant and pulled out a hidden dagger. She sighed with relief when she saw it was only Asagao and Suiren. The two demons had their hands raised in surrender. Sakura frowned at them and put her dagger away.

"What do you two want? I want to get some food. I'm starving!" She asked, annoyed at being disturbed. Asagao looked at his mate and nodded his head. Suiren looked Sakura in the eye.

"We want to know what you're hiding." She said in a dead serious voice. Sakura pretended to feign surprise but they didn't buy it. Finally she threw her hands up in the air and sighed.

"Fine! I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone else." Suiren and Asagao looked at each other before nodding. Sakura looked at them for a moment before walking off towards her room. 

"Follow me!" She called over her shoulder. Suiren and Asagao ran up beside her and the three of them walked to Sakura's room. Inside Hokiboshi, Tsuki, Keshi, and Rin were sitting on the bed. Sakura glared at Tsuki and Keshi who just smiled apologetically. 

"We are sorry Lady Sakura but she wouldn't leave us alone." Tsuki explained. Sakura nodded and picked up Rin.

"Rin, the adults have to talk. Could you please leave the room? Once we are done I will pick flowers with you in the garden." Sakura asked. Rin smiled and nodded happily. Sakura smiled back and put Rin down.

"Rin will leave but Sakura-sama must come play with Rin when she is done." She said and walked out the door. Sakura shook her head and looked back towards the adults and Hokiboshi. She sat down in a chair across from Suiren and Asagao.

"I don't know where to begin so I will say this. Whatever we say in here must not leave these walls. It is very hard for me to talk about my past and I don't think I am ready to tell everyone just yet. Oshika should have been here but I guess Sesshoumaru made him do work or something." Sakura said. All of the occupants of the room nodded. Sakura nodded and continued with her story.

"First off I am the true Lord, or rather Lady, of the Eastern Lands. Tsuki and Keshi were my family's servants when I was little and they must have took over the Lands after we were attacked. My father was Lynx and my mother was the last female of the Silver Kitsunes, Komadori. When I was born I somehow became full Silver Kitsune but I do have the blood of my father too. Anyways, when I was around five my family was killed by the hanyou Naraku. He killed my sisters and brothers before moving on to my parents. When I arrived in the village everyone and everything was slaughtered. I was screaming and crying for my parents and when I arrived at the castle I found my sisters and brothers dead in my oldest sister's room. I ran up to my parents room and found my mother hanging from the wall with various swords through her. I heard some noise from the sparring room and found my father and Naraku engaged in battle. My father was clearly losing and used the last of his strength to save me from Naraku. I fled after my father had died and got lost in the forest. I found a wolf village and they welcomed me. That is where I met my friend, Suzuran. One day when we were out picking flowers we smelled blood and ran back to the village. When we got there everyone was screaming and the stench of death was everywhere. We found Suzuran's mother dead and Naraku was the one who did all of this. I attacked him but he pushed me down. Suzuran and Hokiboshi attacked him too but the same thing happened. When I heard them hit the ground something inside me snapped and I went into a blind rage. I slashed at Naraku and had almost killed him when he fled. I collapsed after that and hardly remember anything else of that night. We stayed around the village for a while but the smell of death was too strong for us at the time so we left. For twelve years we were thieves and our names rose in ranks. One day we tried to steal the Shikon No Tama but when we arrived it said that I was the true protector of it. We waited until Kikyo was dead when we moved in but it seems that the Jewel was burned along with her body. We gave up and stayed in the shadows when rumors spread about a girl from another world had the Shikon. We went back to the village where we saw Kikyo but it was already too late. The girl, Kagome, had broken the Jewel into thousands of pieces. Yet again we were forced into the shadows. For two years we waited until the Jewel was almost complete. Of course it was not easy. Naraku attacked us every chance he got but we avoided them all. We came across Kagome one day and stayed with her. It was long before Naraku attacked again. That's when Sesshoumaru saved me and took me back here. The only one's who know about my full past are Suzuran, Hokiboshi, Oshika, Tsuki, Keshi and now you two. I hope that you do not tell anyone else until I am ready." Sakura finished. Asagao and Suiren looked stunned for a moment before bowing deeply. 

"We are very sorry about your past. We had a suspicion that you had at least some Silver Kitsune blood in you but we didn't say anything until we were sure. Again, we are deeply sorry that we did not recognize you sooner, Lady Sakura." They finished and straightened up. Sakura nodded.

"It is not your fault that you did not recognize me, it is mine. But if you could, please do not tell anyone about me just yet. I am not ready to tell anyone else." She asked. Suiren looked at her slyly.

"What about Sesshoumaru?" She asked with a smirk. Sakura looked surprised but if you looked close enough you could see a light blush staining her cheeks.

"I have no feelings for anyone, especially Fluffy." She said and immediately regretted it.

"How kawaii! You even have a nickname for him!" Suiren and Tsuki squealed. Keshi and Asagao shook their heads.

"I don't I'll ever understand women." Keshi said. Asagao grunted.

"Same here." Suddenly Sakura's door burst open and Jaken, Umi, and Oshika came running into the room.

"Lord Asagao, Lord Keshi. A trespasser has gotten into the lands. Sesshoumaru requests your attendance." Jaken said as he bowed. 

"What does the trespasser look like?" Sakura spoke up. Jaken looked at her disgustedly, so Umi answered.

"A lookout said that it is a female wolf that is very powerful." She explained quickly. Sakura's face brightened up and she smiled. She pushed her way through everyone and ran out of the room. A few minutes later she came running back in and ran out onto her balcony. She quickly jumped off and everyone ran onto the balcony just in time to see her land and start running towards the front gate.

"Where is she going?" Suiren asked Oshika. He shrugged.

"I don't know. She probably wants to fight." He suggested and left the room. Everyone else followed after him. Down below Sakura was running with a huge smile on her face. When she heard Hinoki, Tsubaki, and Sesshoumaru talking with an unknown voice, well, more like arguing, she ran quicker. When she turned the corner she cried out happily and jumped into Suzuran's arms. Suzuran looked surprised for a minute before hugging her friend back. She pulled away and smiled. By now all of the Lords and Ladies plus a few others(Mainly Oshika, Rin, Umi, Jaken, Minikui and Kitanai)had arrived. The group looked at her questioningly. Suzuran and Sakura looked at them for a minute before they started laughing. Sakura was the first to recover and smiled at the confused group.

"Everyone, this is my friend and protector, Suzuran." She introduced everyone and Suzuran immediately disliked Minikui and Kitanai. She bowed to the Lords and Ladies and smiled at everyone else. She looked at Sakura for a minute before gasping. Sakura looked at her funny.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Suzuran hit herself in the head and ran off into the forest. Minutes later she came out with more people following her.

"I almost forgot! These guys are here too!" She said. Sakura smiled happily and ran to hug Kagome, Sango, and Shippo. Miroku gave her puppy dog eyes but she refused to hug him or Inuyasha, who was glaring at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stepped up to Sakura and Suzuran.

"I will not have anymore people staying here. I have enough as it is." He growled. Sakura glared at him and smiled sweetly.

"But Sesshoumaru, if you let them stay I promise that I will not do what I was planning to do to you." She said and batted her eyelashes. She laughed in her head when she saw his eyes glaze over a bit. Everyone but Minikui and Kitanai were hiding their laughs. Everyone but Sesshoumaru could see the evil gleam in her eyes. Sakura suddenly got an idea and got right up next to Sesshoumaru and ran her hand over his chest. She cheered in her head when she saw his tail twitching. His eyes were fully glazed over now and it was taking all of his self-control not to kiss Sakura. Sakura leaned her head close to his ear and blew on it, electing a shiver from Sesshoumaru.

"Please let them stay Fluffy." She whispered, her lips gently touching Sesshoumaru's ears. Suddenly Sesshoumaru jerked away from her and glared. By now everyone who was important(meaning everyone but Minikui and Kitanai)were laughing so hard their stomachs hurt. Even Sakura was laughing. Sesshoumaru growled at her.

"I am truly sorry Sesshoumaru but no one can resist Sakura's seductions, not even the Lord of the Western Lands. Now, will you let them stay?" She asked again. Sesshoumaru glared at her but nodded anyway. She ran up and hugged him but jumped away as soon as she touched him. By now he was growling and glaring at her. But what surprised her the most was that his tail was still twitching. She shrugged it off and took Suzuran, Kagome, and Sango into the castle with all of the other females except Kitanai following them. Sesshoumaru glared at the people that were still standing there and stalked off. 

*Later on that night*

After everyone had gotten a room and had eaten, Sakura was called into the meeting room. After she had bathed and put a yakuta on, she walked into the room. Inside Sesshoumaru, Oshika, and Asagao were sitting around the table in a heated discussion. They stopped once they saw that Sakura had entered the room. Oshika told her to sit and she pulled a chair out next to Sesshoumaru. 

"Lady Sakura, I think that it would be in your best interest if you told Sesshoumaru about your past." Oshika asked. Sakura frowned. 

"Why?" She asked. Oshika sighed and shook his head.

"We fear that the war is coming closer and since you have already told Lord Asagao and Lady Suiren, along with Tsuki and Keshi, that you should tell Lord Sesshoumaru." Sakura's frown got deeper.

"Oshika, that isn't a reason." She asked and glared at him.

"I command you to tell me the reason." She said. Oshika nodded.

"As you wish, Lady Sakura. Well, I have heard that Naraku has resurrected a past Lord and Lady along with four of their children." He said. Sakura raised one of her eyebrows.

"And this concerns me how?" She asked. 

"We fear that it was _your _family he revived." He said gravely. Sakura's face paled.

"But why would he do that?" Asagao and Sesshoumaru questioned. Oshika dropped his head.

"He has been after Sakura for years. I think it is because she is the last Silver Kitsune. But it also may be that she is one of the most powerful demons in the world once she goes into rage. But I am not completely sure." He said quietly. Asagao nodded but Sesshoumaru wasn't satisfied. He turned to Sakura.

"Would you mind telling me about your past?" He asked in a you-had-better-tell-me-or-I'll-force-you-to voice. Sakura nodded and turned to Oshika and Asagao.

"If you don't mind, I would like to speak to Sesshoumaru alone." She asked. Asagao and Oshika nodded. They left the room and Sakura bowed her head and began her tale.(It is the same one she told Asagao and Suiren.I'm too lazy to write it)Sesshoumaru nodded after she had finished.

"So, you are the true Lady of the Eastern Lands and the last Silver Kitsune, correct?" He asked her. She nodded. She looked up. Sesshoumaru was a little surprised that she had tears streaming down her face. 

"Why are you crying?" He asked her in a somewhat gentler voice. 

"I don't want to fight my family. I have already witnessed their deaths once and I don't want to watch it again." She choked out. Sesshoumaru put a hand on her forehead. She looked up at him with surprised eyes.

"Oshika said that he wasn't sure if it was your family that has been revived. It could be someone else." He said. Sakura nodded and wiped away her tears before smiling at Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you." She said. He looked at her with confused eyes.

"What for?" He asked. She shook her head and opened up the door.

"Never mind. Oyasumi Nasai." She said and walked out of the room. Sesshoumaru stood there for a moment longer before shaking his head and retreating to his room. He was not tired but he wanted to think.

*Sesshoumaru's Thoughts*

__

Why do I act kinder around Sakura? I am even using her name! Why does she make me feel like this? No one else ever has. When she tried to get me to say yes to my idiot brothers group and her friend to stay here, I cannot believe the way I acted. In front of everybody, no less. And when she told me of her past, I was deeply angered at Naraku. What am I feeling? Am I starting to have feelings for her? Oh well, I can't do anything about it now. Besides, she is just a Kitsune that I rescued from death. A beautiful, brave, kind Kitsune that I rescued. What the hell!? I did not just think that, did I? 

*End of Sesshoumaru's Thoughts*

Sesshoumaru sighed and stood up. He walked down the hall towards Sakura's room. He was about to knock when he heard a noise inside. Curious, he opened the door and found Sakura lying on her bed, crying in her sleep. The fox, Hokiboshi, was trying to comfort her but it was pretty much impossible because she was asleep. Hokiboshi growled when he saw Sesshoumaru enter the room but stood down when Sesshoumaru glared at him. Sesshoumaru sat on the edge of the bed and brushed a few pieces of hair out of Sakura's face. Sakura quickly stopped crying and snuggled into Sesshoumaru's hand. He smiled softly before he removed his hand and glared at it. _Why the hell did I just do that? _He wondered as he left the room. He sighed and went down to Oshika's room. Just as he was about to knock, Oshika came around the corner carrying some tea. Sesshoumaru looked at him questioningly as Oshika smiled.

"I thought that you might be coming down here, so I made some tea." He said as he opened his door and walked in, followed by Sesshoumaru. He sat down in a chair as he poured some tea as Sesshoumaru did the same. After a few minutes of silence, he looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Well, what did you want to ask me?" He asked. Sesshoumaru glanced at him before looking out of the window again. 

"I am having strange feelings for Sakura." He said coldly. Oshika chuckled.

"I thought so. I kind of figured it out by the way you looked at her in that dragon kimono and the black kimono. And by the way you fell into her seductions. I have to say that no demon, human, or thing has ever failed to fall into her seductions. I was not very surprised that you did the same." He said. Sesshoumaru glared at him before sighing. 

"Sesshoumaru, are you sure that you feel something for her?" Oshika asked, his fun attitude completely gone. Sesshoumaru was quiet for a minute before nodding.

"I am almost certain. Whenever she is near me I get this weird feeling and I can't get her off of my mind. Just an hour ago I was in her room." Oshika raised an eyebrow.

"She was crying in her sleep." Sesshoumaru snapped. Oshika shook his head.

"Then what you say you are feeling is the truth. You have deep feelings for her, Sesshoumaru. But who am I to say? I was never a very good matchmaker. Just observe Sakura for a few days and see if you are really in love with her." He said. Sesshoumaru glared at him.

"I did not say that I was in love with her, just that I have feelings for her." He growled. Oshika chuckled. 

"Whatever you say, Lord Sesshoumaru. But it is late and I haven't slept for days. If you are finished would you kindly leave so I can sleep?" Oshika asked. Sesshoumaru nodded and left the room. Oshika sighed and looked out into the night sky.

"I hope those two will realize that they like each other. It is kind of obvious." He said to himself. He chuckled once more before falling asleep. 

************************************************************************

Long chapter. This one had more fluff in it than all the other chapters. It is sort of confusing but I'm sure that you'll get it. Soon I will kill Minikui and Kitanai because they are pretty much useless. I think I will let Suzuran and Sakura kill them. Please review! Animechick8 


	18. Feelings

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha. I do own any characters that I made up.

****

Kiniro Sakura

Chapter Eighteen: Feelings

__

Sakura ran through the meadow at the highest speed she can run. She almost flew past a large tree but skidded to a stop and leaned on the tree, panting. She turned and looked around the area. She could see two figures in the distance coming this way. She sniffed the air and let out a relieved sigh. She slid down the tree and just lay there. A few minutes later the two figures looked down at her.

"What were you running from?" Her mother, Komadori asked. Sakura jumped up and hugged her. Komadori looked surprised but returned the hug. The three females sat down under the shade. Komadori and Midori looked at her. She took a deep breath before plunging into her story.

"I was in a meeting today with the other Lords and Ladies and Oshika said that Naraku had revived Otou-san and everyone else. I also told Lord Asagao, Lady Suiren, and Sesshoumaru that I was really the Lady of the Eastern Lands. Is it true that Naraku revived you?" She asked all in one breath. Komadori and Midori seemed to understand as they got a sad look in their eyes.

"It is true that Naraku revived your father, along with your brothers and sisters. Taisho is trying to find a way to stop him right now so only I and your mother could come. If he revives us as well, then we will not see you again." Midori explained. Sakura nodded and choked out a sob. Everyone was silent for a moment before Komadori looked at her daughter through worried and curious eyes.

"You didn't answer last time. What were you running from?" She asked. Sakura blinked before putting a hand over her mouth and started crying. Komadori and Midori did their best to comfort Sakura but she just cried all the harder. After a few minutes Sakura was able to control her tears.

"I was in a horrible dream, no, nightmare. You and Otou-san were revived and had killed all of the people I know. Naraku was there as well. He was laughing and then he turned you into dust. He said that he had no more use for you. Then he turned on me. But he didn't kill me. It was far worse than that. H-he r-ra-raped me." Sakura said the last part quietly and broke down into sobs again. Komadori and Midori looked very sad and held Sakura in their arms. Sakura stood up and smiled at the two older females.

"Thanks for coming when I called you. I'm glad that I had someone to talk to about that dream. I will see you guys later. Ja ne!" Sakura waved and was about to leave when Midori grabbed her.

"Hang on a second Sakura. You do know that you have friends in the real world that you can tell, even Sesshoumaru. I'm sure that it would make you feel better if you told them." She said before she faded away. Sakura stared at the empty spot before waking up.

Sakura slipped on a robe-like thing and walked out of her room. She walked down the hall and when she passed Oshika's room she thought she heard voices but kept on walking. She pushed open the door to the garden and sat down by the pond. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes, letting the light breeze wash over her face. She sighed as she opened up her eyes again. She glanced behind her and smirked.

"You can come out now Sesshoumaru." She said quietly. Sesshoumaru walked out of the shadows and sat down beside Sakura. 

"What is troubling you? You were crying in your sleep." He asked with just a hint of emotion in his voice. Sakura tried to discern it but had no luck. She looked back up at the sky and sighed again.

"I had a bad dream. It was about my family and Naraku." She answered as she tried to hold back her tears. Sesshoumaru was quiet for a minute before asking the question she knew would come sooner or later.

"What was it about?" He asked. Sakura closed her eyes.

"My family had killed you, along with everyone else and Naraku then killed them. He said he had no more use for them. And then he...he" Sakura's tears were flowing down her face and she was choking back sobs and cries. Sesshoumaru pulled her over onto his lap and soothed her by rubbing her back.

"H-he r-raped me Sesshoumaru!" She cried into his shirt. He continued to sooth her.

"It was just a dream. He didn't really do that." Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear. She nodded and hiccupped. After a few more minutes she pulled back suddenly with a blush staining her cheeks. 

"I-I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru. I-I guess I shouldn't have even told you about my dream. You probably think I'm dumb for crying for a dream, huh?" She said/asked quietly as she bowed her head. Sesshoumaru sat there for a minute, shocked at what Sakura just said. Sakura gasped when he pulled her back into is lap and hugged her.

"I could never think that you are dumb. Dreams, or nightmares, are scary sometimes and it's alright to cry." He whispered against her hair. She barely nodded.

"I don't know if I told you this yet but I talked to Taisho-sama a while back. He said to say hi to you. I also talked to your mother just an hour ago. She said hi and to give a u, kiss to you." Sakura said and blushed profusely. Sesshoumaru pushed her back and looked at her questioningly. 

"How did you talk to my mother and father, Sakura?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I talked to them through dreams. I also talked to my mother and father, too." She said and looked up at the sky again. Sesshoumaru stared at her before speaking.

"What about that kiss that my mother wanted to give me?" He asked quietly. Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at him, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Sesshoumaru smirked and pulled her closer. She was too stunned so she just let him do what he wanted with her. He leaned down into her face with lust in his eyes. Sakura's were glazed over as she got lost in his eyes. He slowly closed the distance between their lips and softly kissed her. 

*Sakura's POV*

I gasped as he kissed me. I slowly closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss. After a few more seconds he pulled back. His eyes were glazed over and held a deep lust and. Love? Why would he love me? Oh well, I'll ask him later. Maybe I'm just seeing things. I could feel that my eyes were the same as his. We stared at each other for a moment without speaking. He leaned close to me again but did not kiss me. 

"Do you think my mother is satisfied with that kiss?" He asked. I could feel his breath on my lips as he spoke. 

"I don't think so." I said quietly, half hoping he wouldn't hear me and the other half hoping he would. I guess luck was on my side because he closed the gap and kissed me again. More hungrily and passionate than the last time. He nipped at my lips and slid his tongue over them, asking for entrance. I willingly obliged and parted my mouth. Our tongues battled for a few minutes before his tongue explored my mouth. I did the same to his. He tasted like spring water and honey. His hands were rubbing up and down my back and I arched into him. Suddenly he pulled back. I whimpered a bit and looked at him pleadingly. He looked like he would comply but he didn't. 

*Regular POV*

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked to the door. He turned back.

"Your friend Suzuran and Lady Tsuki are looking for you. I will finish this later." He said and waltzed out the door. Sakura just sat there and stared at the door. A few minutes later Suzuran, Tsuki and now Suiren entered the room. They ran up to her excitedly.

"Guess what? We get to go explore the lands today!" Suzuran said happily as she plopped down next to Sakura. She noticed that the spot was warm but didn't ask any questions. Yet. Suiren shook her head.

"We only get to explore them because we have to search for any enemies and warn the villagers and other lone demons that are friendly. We also have to convince them to side with us in the war." Suiren explained. Now it was Sakura's turn to shake her head.

"But the war hasn't started yet. How do we know if there is even going to _be_ a war?" She asked. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru said that he wanted to get people on our side even if there wasn't a war. It's quite unlike him, actually." Tsuki said and put a finger to her chin. Suddenly Suzuran jumped up and cornered Sakura. Suiren and Tsuki followed her example and did the same. Tsubaki, Umi, Kagome, and Sango came in a few minutes later and locked the door. Kagome was carrying some kimono's in her hands and Sango was carrying a mirror along with something from Kagome's time. Sakura stared at them for a minute before screaming and trying to run away. Suzuran and Tsuki grabbed her.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" She yelled and hit their arms away. She almost reached the door but Tsubaki and Umi blocked her way. 

"You can't get through anyway. It's locked and even if you did get through we have Shippo, Oshika, Hokiboshi, Rin, and Kirara just outside the door so they will stop you. The girls quieted down when they heard voices outside the door. It was Asagao and Keshi. Sakura brightened up when they asked if Sakura or someone was being attacked inside. But she paled when Oshika answered. Her face paled even more when Asagao and Keshi volunteered to keep Sesshoumaru and others out of this corridor. Everyone else smirked or smiled an evil smile. Sakura looked at them and gulped nervously as she backed up. She didn't get very far because she ran into the wall. She smiled at them nervously. 

"Now, now Ladies. Please tell me what you are going to do to me." Sakura asked and whimpered when Kagome handed Suzuran the clothes in her hand. 

"We are your official matchmakers. We are going to pair you up with Sesshoumaru." Tsuki explained. 

"But what about that dog-bitch Kitanai?" She asked. Everyone but Kagome, Sango, and Umi smiled at each other.

"Oh, don't worry. We got rid of that bitch and her father. For good." Suiren said and started pulling off Sakura clothes.

"Hey! HEY! What the hell do you think your doing!?" She asked angrily. 

"What does it look like were doing? We are going to dress you in a new kimono!" Tsubaki said and started to help Suiren. Once all Sakura had on were her underclothes, Suzuran and Kagome started holding up some kimonos to her. After an hour and dozens of kimonos, they had finally found the 'perfect' one for Sakura. It was a pale blue with a white sakura blossoms on the front and a white and blue dragon on the back. They also put some 'lip-gloss' on her mouth. She didn't want to at first but when Kagome said that is was just shiny stuff she tried it. She was very happy that she did because the peachy color showed off her smooth lips. Umi tied on some lace-up sandals on Sakura's feet. (Like the Greek ones)After that was all done Tsubaki tied a white obi around Sakura's waist. Everyone stood back to look over their finished 'project'. Sakura had to admit, when she looked in the mirror that Sango had brought, she was very pretty. Umi had done up her hair with two light blue chopsticks and a few curled pieces hung down the sides of Sakura's face. Sakura's two fox ears and tails had been washed by Tsuki and Umi. Everyone clapped and smiled. Sakura blushed and walked towards the door. Suiren and Tsuki got there first and opened it before Sakura could. They held up their hands, signaling her to wait until they called her. She did as they said and a few seconds later Tsuki came running into the room.

"Everyone's out there! Even Sesshoumaru and that toad Jaken!" She whispered excitedly. Sakura sighed and if you looked close enough you could see a pink color on her cheeks. All of the females except Sakura giggled. She didn't even bother trying to listen to them when they huddled into a group and talked among themselves. She was pushed out of her thoughts when Tsuki and Suiren grabbed her arms. They pulled her towards the door. She tried to object but those two were determined. Sakura took a deep breath and walked out into the hallway. No one was there. She looked at Tsuki and Suiren. They giggled.

"Everyone is outside. We spent so much time on you that it is already time to go." Tsuki said as she and Suiren pulled Sakura along the hallways towards the front gate. The other females followed behind the threesome. When they reached the main gate, Tsuki and Suiren let go of Sakura and pushed her out the door. All of the males gasped. Sesshoumaru's jaw almost dropped. Sakura looked like an angel when the sunlight shone down on her when she stepped outside. What made even more beautiful was the blush that stained her cheeks and her small smile. Suiren pushed her towards Sesshoumaru and her blush became deeper. Sesshoumaru smirked. She stood next to him and they waited for everyone else to come outside. Sakura was to busy blushing that she didn't notice the hand that crept towards her south end. 

"HENTAI!" She screeched and slapped Miroku. Unfortunately he wasn't knocked unconscious. A few people sighed while others laughed. Sango walked over to Miroku and hit him again. This time he was knocked out so Sango called a transformed Kirara over and put Miroku on Kirara's back before climbing on herself. Hinoki cleared his throat.

"We will be splitting up into two groups. I will be taking Tsubaki, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Suiren, and Asagao. Sesshoumaru will take Sakura, Tsuki, Keshi, Oshika, Jaken, Umi, Suzuran, and Hokiboshi. If you find any suspicious demons or humans, do not hesitate to kill them. If you find any lone demons warn them of the war and if they are capable, ask them to join up with us. Got it? Let's move out." He said and walked off with his group. Everyone else followed Sesshoumaru. 

************************************************************************

I'm so happy! This was is my first real romance fic for Inuyasha!^_^ There will be more romance in the next few chapters so be prepared. I am probably not going to do a lemon, though. Please review! Animechick8


	19. Poison

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha. I do own any characters that I made up.

****

Kiniro Sakura

Chapter Nineteen: Poison

Sakura followed behind Sesshoumaru and Keshi, ignoring the talk between Suzuran, Tsuki and Umi. Rin and Hokiboshi were asleep in her tail and Oshika was quiet. Sesshoumaru had ordered Jaken to scout ahead so the ugly toady was nowhere to be seen or smelled. She sighed and Suzuran looked at her. Umi and Tsuki looked at her too before saying that they had to ask Oshika something. She glared at Suzuran.

"Usually, when you make someone leave, you want to talk to me. What is it?" She asked, a little angry with her friend right now. Suzuran faked a hurt look.

"Well, you don't have to bitch me about it. I was just going to see if you wanted to go to the hotsprings with Tsuki, Umi, and I later on." She asked innocently. Or as innocent as a scheming wolf could get.

"And?" Sakura pressed. Suzuran sighed and held her head. She mumbled something that Sakura couldn't hear. 

"What was that?" She asked angrily. Suzuran's head shot up.

"I SAID THAT WE WANTED TO TALK TO YOU!" She yelled in Sakura's ear. Everyone up ahead of them looked back at them with confused or almost confused looks. Rin and Hokiboshi had awakened and were now staring at the adults. Suzuran gulped nervously and Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"What were you two talking about?" Keshi asked suspiciously. Tsuki glared at him with a look that said you-know-better-than-to-get-into-their-business. Keshi ignored her. 

"Uh, I was just telling her that Tsuki, Umi, and I wanted to know if she wanted to go to the hotsprings with us later to talk." Suzuran said hastily. Keshi stared at the females a minute before shrugging and walking back over to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at Sakura and Suzuran before going back to talking with Keshi. More like listening actually. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Keshi, I think it is time that we stopped for the night. After all, it is starting to get dark." Oshika, who had been quiet the whole trip, spoke up. Sesshoumaru and Keshi looked at each other for a moment before nodding. Sakura mentally sighed. _Thank goodness we get to rest. Normally I don't get this tired when traveling. And my head feels really hot. I wonder what's wrong with me? Maybe the hotspring can cure it. _Sakura thought as she sat down and rubbed the light sweat off of her forehead. Umi walked over and handed her a towel and some soap. Sakura took it and stood up. Suzuran and Tsuki were waiting at the edge of the clearing that the group had settled into. Umi turned around and bowed to Sesshoumaru and Keshi.

"We are going to the hotsprings. We should be back in an hour." She said before turning around and following the other three females into the coming darkness. Rin had long ago fallen asleep and was sitting against a tree with Hokiboshi curled up beside her. Sesshoumaru was looking up at the sky while Oshika and Keshi had started a fire and were sitting around it. 

*At The Hotsprings*

All of the females were relaxing in a large hotspring a few minutes from the clearing. Sakura had her head back and winced occasionally. Suzuran noticed her friends discomfort and slid over to her.

"What's wrong? You've been acting really weird ever since we left." Suzuran asked gently. Tsuki and Umi were now around them also. Sakura opened one eye and gazed at everyone. She sighed and looked at them all.

"I don't know. I feel the same as when we fought Kagura and Naraku. I am dizzy and get tired very easily. It takes most of my power to keep myself from fainting. It's worse than what rage does to me." She said truthfully. Tsuki and Suzuran looked thoughtful while Umi stared at her.

"I know that something else is bothering you. Please tell us." Umi asked her. Suzuran and Tsuki had their full attention on her now. Sakura gulped before talking.

"It's Sesshoumaru." She said quietly. Though it was not quiet enough for it seems that all three demons had heard her. Umi smiled and Tsuki and Suzuran squealed.

"I knew this would happen!" Umi declared. Suzuran and Tsuki nodded enthusiastically. But then Suzuran got a mysterious glint in her eyes.

"What did you do?" She asked with a smirk. Sakura glared at her and blushed.

"I-I kissed him. Well, I told him his mother talked to me and said to give him a kiss. I did that but it seems to have lasted longer than both of us had expected." At Umi and Tsuki's gasps she put up her hands defensively.

"Not like that! I mean that it was more than just a quick 'peck'." She said with a glare. Everyone still looked at her as if she was lying but they eventually gave up on getting any more information out of her. Suddenly Sakura and Suzuran tensed up. Umi and Tsuki looked at them questioningly. 

"Naraku." Sakura whispered. That one name was enough to get Umi and Tsuki into fighting stances. 

"Kukukuku! Lady Sakura, you may have noticed that you have not been feeling well lately. Do you wonder why?" He asked with a mocking voice. Sakura growled.

"I will take that as a yes. You see, last time I saw you, I had poisoned my sword. This poison will only work on Kitsunes so that is why it did not affect Sesshoumaru. In a few hours time you will be too weak to continue. This is not a killing poison. I just used it to make you weak enough for Kagura and Kanna to attack you." Naraku said and disappeared into the forest. Umi and Tsuki let their fighting stances down and got dressed. Suzuran and Sakura held theirs a bit longer before deciding that it was safe. They too got dressed and the four of them headed back to camp. Sakura turned to her friends.

"If you could do me a favor, please do not mention the poison to the others." Sakura asked. Suzuran and Tsuki nodded but Umi seemed to hesitate before nodding as well.

*Camp*

When the girls got back they acted as if nothing had happened. Keshi sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose.

"How come you four smell like evil demon?" He asked. Sakura didn't answer so Umi did.

"We were attacked by a low-class demon. That was all. We killed him easily." She said bluntly and lay down under a large tree. A small blanket was covering her, as was her tail. Keshi, Sesshoumaru, and Oshika looked at the girls a moment longer before heading off to their respective places to sleep. Oshika slept next to Rin and Hokiboshi while Keshi slept next to his mate. Suzuran and Umi slept under another tree and Sesshoumaru sat down next to Sakura. She blushed and tensed a bit before settling down. They sat in silence while Sakura covered herself with a blanket and her tail. 

"More than what you said happened at the spring. I know that Naraku was there." Sesshoumaru said at last. Sakura shivered but stopped when Sesshoumaru put his tail around her. 

"He was there. We didn't fight him, though. No of us was hurt either." She said quietly. Sesshoumaru shifted so that Sakura was in his lap. He looked her in the eyes.

"Is that all?" He asked in a don't-lie-to-me-or-I'll-kill-you voice. Sakura stared at him before breaking away and looking up at the night-sky. 

"He did some other stuff but I would rather keep that to myself right now. And don't bother trying to ask the others. They won't tell you or anyone else." She told him and leaned against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and the two of them slowly drifted off to sleep. Little did they know that a snow white fox was watching them the whole time with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. 

************************************************************************

I always seem to end my chapters 'and they fell asleep' or something like that. I just think that that is easier to start the next chapter with. Please review and tell your friends about this fic! Animechick8 


	20. The Horse Lord

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha. I do own any characters that I made up. Hopefully I will own Sesshoumaru one day.*sigh*Wishful thinking. (+)=Horse thought-speaking (~)=Person thought-speaking

****

Kiniro Sakura

Chapter Twenty: The Horse Lord

__

Sakura walked along the rows and rows of flowers. She smiled when she saw someone in the distance. She ran over to the figure and gasped. Instead of her mother or Midori, Naraku stood. He smirked at her as she backed up. He walked towards her slowly. 

"Why are you backing up, Lady Sakura? Do you not want to see me?" He asked and continued forwards. Sakura tripped over a rock and fell on her behind. She nearly screamed when she saw that Naraku was right next to her and holding her neck.

"What do you want and what have you done to my family?" Sakura asked shakily. Naraku let out one of his annoying laughs as he tightened his grip around her neck. She gasped for air and struggled. 

"Don't bother struggling. It will do you no good. And as for your questions, I will only answer one of them. I have revived your parents as well as your brothers and sisters. I have ordered them to kill you. They will strike soon as you are weak with the poison." He said and stood up. Sakura held her throat and took deep breaths. 

"I'm afraid that your plan will go to waist, Naraku. My family will not kill their own daughter." She said and glared at him. Naraku just laughed again.

"They will kill you, just wait and see. I have erased their memories. Remember that dream? That is what I plan on in the future. Your parents will kill all of your friends and I will get to play with you before killing you. That is, unless you find a mate but I doubt that will happen." He hissed the last part. Sakura gulped and backed up. The smile that Naraku sent towards her made her skin crawl. 

"Why don't we try that dream again? I absolutely loved the way you screamed while that was happening." He said and walked towards her again. This time she really did scream. Everything became blurry and Naraku scowled at her before fading away.

****

*End of Dream*

Sakura looked up into the worried eyes of Sesshoumaru, Tsuki, Oshika, Umi, and Suzuran. Keshi was relighting the fire and Rin was still asleep. Hokiboshi was nowhere to be seen and Jaken still hadn't come back. She realized that she was sitting on Sesshoumaru's lap. She blushed and quickly sat up. But that proved to be worse for her condition. She held her head and winced. Umi held a cold cloth to her forehead while Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail around her so she would be steady.

"What's wrong? We woke up when you screamed." Suzuran asked anxiously. Sakura shook her head while gazing into the surrounding forest.

"N-Naraku was in the dream. He told me that my previous dream was what he was planning on happening." When she said the last part Sesshoumaru's tail tightened around her waist and she could hear a faint growl in his throat. Everyone looked at Sesshoumaru quizzically before turning their attention back to Sakura who was breathing heavily. Umi took the cloth and through it at Keshi.

"Bring some cold water and make sure that this is kept wet and cold." She commanded. Keshi nodded and ran off towards a stream that was near the hotsprings that the girls had visited earlier. Sakura took a deep breath before continuing.

"In my last dream, Naraku had my family kill all of you and then he killed them. He moved on to me but instead of killing me, he raped me." She said quietly. Suzuran was growling and Umi had a pitying look on her face. 

"But that was just a dream, right?" Tsuki asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Naraku told me tonight that that dream was what he planned on doing. He told me that he had fully revived my family and he ordered them to kill me. Then he advanced upon me again and said that he was going to show me my previous dream to have it etched into my memory. That is when I screamed and woke up." Sakura finished. Everyone was quiet until a loud yawn from Rin startled them. Rin looked over at the adults, shrugged and went back to sleep. Keshi came back a few minutes later with Jaken trailing behind him. Jaken was carrying a large bucket of water and Keshi was carrying the cold cloth. Umi took it and put it to Sakura's forehead again. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes.

"Suzuran, what time is it?" She asked sleepily. Suzuran looked at the sky.

"We have about four more hours before dawn. We should get moving in two or three." She said and lay back down under her tree. Tsuki and Keshi did the same but Umi stayed up a while longer taking care of Sakura. After a few more minutes Sesshoumaru stopped Umi.

"You need to rest if we are going to travel tomorrow. I will look after Sakura." He said in a don't-disobey-me voice. Umi nodded and fell back asleep next to Rin and Hokiboshi, who had returned from wherever he was. Jaken was sleeping on a rock and snoring quiet loudly. Sesshoumaru leaned back against the tree and pulled Sakura close to him. He sighed and put his head against Sakura's. 

"I will protect you from Naraku." He said quietly. 

"Thank you, Fluffy-chan." Sakura said and turned around so she was facing Sesshoumaru.

"Fluffy-chan?" He asked. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"That is your nickname from me. But don't worry, I won't call you it in public unless I am teasing you." She said and kissed him on his nose. He blinked at her and she giggled. 

"Why did you kiss me? I thought I already got my kiss. But I wouldn't mind another one." He said quietly. Sakura heard him and looked him in the eyes. He stared back at her. Finally he blinked and she chuckled.

"I win. Now you won't get a kiss from me until tomorrow." She said and was about to turn around back Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrists.

"Please? Just a little one?" He teased. Sakura poked his nose and he sneezed.

"Nope. I won the staring contest so you'll just have to wait until tomorrow. Maybe I'll give you one in the morning before we break camp." She yawned and turned around. She leaned back into his chest. She closed her eyes as Sesshoumaru did the same.

"Goodnight, Sesshoumaru." Sakura whispered and fell into a dream-filled sleep of her parents. A smile touched Sesshoumaru's lip as he gently kissed her on the head.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams, my little Kitsune." He said as he too, fell into a dream-filled sleep. Suzuran smirked as she watched Sesshoumaru and Sakura's little talk. _I knew those two would fall for each other. Now, if there was only someone for me._ She thought as she sighed and closed her eyes again. She dreamed of her family and her past with Sakura. Suddenly her dreams were filled with a mysterious wolf demon that Sakura thought was familiar but couldn't place his name. _Now he is cute._

****

*Next Day*

Sakura stretched as she stood up. Her tails waving behind her in the breeze. She walked over to the stream and took a drink of water. She froze when she saw the bushes moving. _Crap! I left my sword with Fluffy-chan. _She thought and got into a battle stance. She watched in awe as a large, silvery-white horse stepped out of the shadows. 

+_Are you Lady Sakura_+ The horse asked her with thought-speak. She just nodded. The horse nodded too before he crossed the stream and was now at eye-level with Sakura.

+_I am Kashikoi Uma or Kashi for short. I am one of the Lords of the horses as well as the horse demons. I have come asking for your assistance.+_ He asked Sakura with a short bow. She returned the bow before answering.

~_What is it that you require my help with?~ _She asked. 

+_We are worried that a war will start up within these lands and the mares do not want the young colts and fillies apart of it. We are worried that humans and demons alike will take the horses. We are not too worried about the horse demons, they can take care of themselves. But lately humans and a few demons have been sneaking into our valley, our home, and stealing some of the young stallions and mares. A few of our best were taken just last night. I had a dream, a vision you would say, and Lady Midori said that a woman named Sakura could help us get back the horses and protect us. So will you help us? In return for your help we will join up with you in the upcoming war and I will send two of our best mounts with you to help you on your journey.+_

~I will help, and I will only need one of your mounts. We have a human filly that is traveling with us and she gets tired often. If she rode one of the mounts things would go a lot quicker for us. What do you say? And who are the other Lords and Ladies?~ Sakura said after thinking a bit. Kashi nodded his head and whinnied. A young chestnut stallion came out of the branches. He bowed to Kashi and then to Sakura. 

#_What did you call me here for, Lord Kashikoi?#_ The chestnut asked. For a few minutes the two talked inside their minds as Sakura watched them. Finally the Chestnut nodded and Kashi turned to her.

+_This is Kuro Riku. You may call him Kuro for short. I have to get back to the valley so he will be leading you to our home as I don't think that you can get through the pass without his help. I would have taken you but he has informed me that six humans and a lizard hanyou have just taken two fillies and mare. I have given you a link in your mind so that you can talk to Kuro. You may also transfer this same link to Lord Sesshoumaru and the female wolf demon. Be careful and good luck!+_ After he had said those last few words he galloped off into the sunrise, heading towards the South. Sakura and Kuro watched him go before the two of them walked back to camp after Sakura had taken one last drink of water. When she got back to camp she noticed that Sesshoumaru and Suzuran were the only ones up. They were sitting in silence while staring at the burning embers of the fire. Sesshoumaru's head shot up and he narrowed his eyes when Kuro had come into the clearing. Suzuran had turned around also and had her hand on the hilt of her sword. Sakura held up a hand and Kuro pawed the ground.

"I just had a chat with Lord Kashikoi Uma, one of the Lords of the horses and horse demons. He has asked for my help in saving the horses that are being taken from his home and in return he will lend us one of his best mounts to travel and fight with. For now Kuro Riku will be leading us to the valley where the horses live. I have agreed to help." She said and stared at the two by the fire. Sesshoumaru nodded. Suzuran hesitated but at Sakura's stern glare, she nodded as well. Sakura smiled happily. By now everyone else was up. They all stared at the chestnut horse.

"Everyone, this is Kuro Riku and he is going to help us." Sakura explained to the group what she had just told Sesshoumaru and Suzuran. When she was done introducing everyone, she walked over to where Suzuran was standing. She beckoned Sesshoumaru over as well.

"Lord Kashi has given me a link to talk to the horses and he wanted me to give you and Sesshoumaru the links as well. Now, close your eyes and when I touch your forehead you will feel a slight shock but that is all." Sakura explained and waited for the two to agree. She lightly touched each of their foreheads and concentrated. A pale blue light came out of her fingers and dissolved into Sesshoumaru and Suzuran's heads. A few seconds later Sakura was done and sat down panting. Suzuran looked at her weirdly before going off to talk to Kuro to see if the link worked. Sesshoumaru sat down next to Sakura.

"Sheesh! I didn't know that it would be that tiring!" She exclaimed. Sesshoumaru leaned down to her ear.

"When do I get my kiss?" He whispered, his lips barely brushing her earlobe. Sakura shivered.

"Maybe I'll give you one at lunch break. Now, we have to get going. It is already two hours past sunrise." Sakura said and stood up. Sesshoumaru followed after her and the group set out. A few people noticed how close Sesshoumaru was standing to Sakura but decided not to comment on it. They soon arrived at village with an evil aura surrounding it.

************************************************************************

I thought this chapter was pretty good. The horse's important parts will come up in later chapters. Please review! Animechick8


	21. The Mysterious Energy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own any characters that I made up and the plot.

****

Kiniro Sakura

Chapter Twenty-One: The Mysterious Energy

Sakura wiped the sweat off her brow for about the third time in the past hour. Suzuran and the other females kept glancing at her worriedly but she paid them no heed. Instead she thought about the Horse Lord, Kashi. She thought about what he said and how the humans and demons were taking the horses. She had a feeling that Kashi and Kuro were keeping something from her but she pushed it to the back of her mind to think about later. She was so deep in her thoughts that she failed to notice that the group had stopped. She 'eepped' when Sesshoumaru grabbed her around the waist to keep her from falling.

"A-Arigatou, Fluffy-chan." She whispered while blushing. Sesshoumaru nodded and helped her stand up straight, albeit reluctantly. She looked around the small group. Everyone was either eating, resting, or grazing(in Kuro's case). Suzuran came up to her and handed her some beef-type thing that Kagome had brought from her time. She called it 'Beef Jerky' or something like that. Sakura thought it tasted wonderful but Suzuran didn't like it that much. She chewed on it thoughtfully. Suddenly her eyes widened and she stood up quickly. But since she was eating, the beef jerky slid down her throat and she coughed once before running into the woods on the other side of the meadow the group was wandering around in. Suzuran was about to go after her but Sesshoumaru stopped her. She looked at him confused and a little bit angry. 

"I will go after her." He said and before Suzuran could answer was already half way across the meadow and leaping into the forest. Suzuran shrugged and went back to eating the beef jerky.

***With Sakura***

Sakura ran with a glimmer of wildness in her eyes. She stopped when she reached the stream and promptly vomited. Once she was done, she walked over to the stream and washed her face and hands. Then she sat down for a minute, just thinking.

****

*With Sesshoumaru*

Sesshoumaru had caught onto Sakura's scent and was following it. He could tell that Sakura was moving very rapidly and he had a little trouble keeping up with her since she had a head-start. He sniffed the air again and wrinkled his nose.(How Kawaii!)The smell of old blood and meat filled the air. He thought it was just some dead animal but a faint smell told him differently. He ran faster when he recognized the scent of Sakura. 

* **By The Stream***

Sakura jumped up quickly and ran over to a clear spot, careful not to step on her previous vomit and retched. Most of the food she had eaten in the past few days had come up and was now laying on the ground in front of her. She sighed and went to wash her face and hands again. When she was done, and sure that she wasn't going to be sick anymore, stood staring at her reflection in the streams surface. Soon another reflection joined hers and strong arms encircled her waist. She leaned back into Sesshoumaru's chest and closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru put butterfly kisses along her neckline. 

"Are you feeling better? I can smell and see the vomit all over this place..." He whispered against her ear. She nodded her head and leaned back into Sesshoumaru's caresses. Sesshoumaru sat himself and Sakura down on the ground and held her in his lap.

"I know that something is wrong with you. And I would appreciate it if you told me." He said quietly. 

"I can't tell you because you'll worry." She said stubbornly. Sesshoumaru put his hand under her chin and turned her head to face him. She was about to say something but was abruptly silenced by Sesshoumaru's warm lips moving across hers'. Her eyes widened before closing. She eagerly kissed him back with just as much passion as he was showing. After a few more minutes Sakura had to breathe and pulled back. Sesshoumaru looked at her through lust filled eyes. She smiled and rubbed his ears. His eyes fluttered closed and a strange sound erupted from his throat. She giggled and stopped rubbing his ears. He opened his eyes and looked at her curiously.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked huskily as he placed more butterfly kisses along her shoulder and neck. 

"I'm not positive, but I think you were purring." She said and giggled some more. Sesshoumaru pulled back slightly and stared at her. Sakura sat, transfixed by Sesshoumaru's eyes. Suddenly she was in another kiss, this one slightly more powerful and lust filled than the previous ones. Sakura, without realizing it, started to stroke Sesshoumaru's ears again. Sesshoumaru leaned into her hands as he continued to kiss her. Suddenly he stopped and looked up. Sakura whimpered slightly and looked at him questioningly. He stood up and picked her up bridal style.

"We have been gone for a long time, the others might worry." He told her as he ran back to the group. Sakura nodded and stared ahead. Suddenly she tensed and turned around. 

"Sesshoumaru, do you feel that energy? I think that someone is going to pay us a visit soon and it's not going to be a friendly one." She said quietly. Sesshoumaru stopped for a moment and looked behind him. A loud roar was heard a few miles away and Sakura shivered. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her more securely. He narrowed his eyes as the smell of fresh blood reached his sensitive nose. He turned around after giving one last glance to where the roar had come from and sprinted off. Sakura snuggled against him kept her gaze to the forest that was steadily getting thinner and thinner. The two soon burst into the meadow and kept running. After the forest was a good mile away, they slowed their pace but kept running. Sakura was running now instead of riding with Sesshoumaru. She could see Suzuran, Umi, Oshika, and Keshi up ahead and sighed with relief. Her ears picked up another roar that sounded closer than before. The two canine demons ran faster and only stopped once they stepped foot inside the group's small camp. Sakura was breathing hard and Sesshoumaru was looking back the way they had come. Suzuran, Umi, Tsuki and Rin ran over to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! What's wrong? Why were you running?" Umi asked as she helped Sakura sit down. Suzuran looked to where Sesshoumaru was looking and growled.

"I smell fresh blood." She said angrily. Sakura nodded once she caught her breath. 

"I was puking by a stream and then Sesshoumaru came and got me. We heard a roar and felt tremendous energy so we took off. I heard it again just a few minutes ago and it sounded closer. I think we should leave and soon." Sakura growled. Keshi and Oshika nodded and gathered up the food and water and tied them onto Kuro. He, too, was glancing nervously into the woods and some white was showing in his eyes. Keshi put Rin up on Kuro's back and put Jaken up next. The toad squawked but when Keshi glared at him, he shut up. He nodded to Sakura and Sesshoumaru and the group took off, everyone running their fastest. Kuro was faster than a normal horse so he could keep up with Umi and Oshika easily. Keshi and Tsuki stood on either side of the horse, incase Rin, or Jaken, fell off. Sesshoumaru, Sakura, and Suzuran were running in the front and clearing the path of anything that might make one of them stumble. Even Sesshoumaru was a little frightened. The power he had felt. He shivered. Soon the group came upon a small, deserted village. Sakura and Suzuran sensed that there was something wrong with the village and told Sesshoumaru, Keshi and Oshika to come with Suzuran and her to check out the village. Umi and Tsuki watched Rin, and Jaken, a few feet away from the village's entrance. 

****

*In The Village* 

The group had split up and now Sakura and Suzuran were searching the Northern part of the village while Sesshoumaru and Keshi searched the Southern part. Oshika was waiting at the entrance incase he had to warn the others of the approaching energy. 

Sakura and Suzuran

Sakura walked along one of the village's roads and looked into the huts that lined the road. Suzuran was a little bit behind her, searching through the alleyways and anyplace else that wasn't along the main road. Sakura stiffened as a familiar scent hit her nose. She paled and ran to where the scent was coming from. She screamed at the sight. Suzuran soon joined her and screamed as well. Bloody bodies were burning on the ground and there was blood _everywhere_. Sesshoumaru and Keshi, having heard the girls scream, showed up a few minutes later. Sakura was shaking now and Suzuran was on the ground whimpering. Sesshoumaru hugged Sakura, not caring if Keshi and Suzuran were watching. Sakura sobbed into his chest. Keshi was now trying to comfort Suzuran who had tears rolling down her cheeks. She, too, knew the familiar scent of the demon that did this. Suzuran was not crying for herself, she was crying for Sakura. 

******************************************************************************

Cliffhanger!^_^ I would like to thank all of my reviewers! Hugs and cookies to all of you! If you want a cookie, please review! Animechick8 


	22. Nagashima

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own any characters that I made up and the plot.

****

Kiniro Sakura

Chapter Twenty-Two: Nagashima

***Last Time***

Bloody bodies were burning on the ground and there was blood _everywhere_. Sesshoumaru and Keshi, having heard the girls scream, showed up a few minutes later. Sakura was shaking now and Suzuran was on the ground whimpering. Sesshoumaru hugged Sakura, not caring if Keshi and Suzuran were watching. Sakura sobbed into his chest. Keshi was now trying to comfort Suzuran who had tears rolling down her cheeks. She, too, knew the familiar scent of the demon that did this. Suzuran was not crying for herself, she was crying for Sakura. 

****

*This Time*

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" A voice whispered along the wind. Sakura's head shot up from Sesshoumaru's chest and she stared at the figure that slowly dissolved from the shadows. Suzuran and Keshi's mouths' dropped open and their eyes widened. Standing there, with blood all over her hands, was Nagashima, Sakura's older sister. Sesshoumaru looked at Sakura questioningly as she stood up shakily. He stood up as well as Suzuran and Keshi. Sakura took a trembling step forward but stepped back as soon as her foot hit the ground. She glared a teary glare at Nagashima.

"You are my sister, but Naraku has taken control of you. He has already killed you once, I will not let him disgrace you any further." Sakura whispered. Sesshoumaru's eyes bugged out. Nagashima smiled evilly at Sakura.

"That is where you are wrong, Sakura. I am not your sister. Naraku has revived me from the dead and ordered me to kill you." She said and lunged at Sakura. Everyone scattered and took out their weapons of choice. Sakura and Sesshoumaru had swords while Suzuran and Keshi flexed their claws. Nagashima smirked and took out a sword of her own. 

"I am not fighting anyone but Sakura. The rest of you will die if you interfere." She said and Suzuran and Keshi dropped back from the fight. Sesshoumaru stood at Sakura's side, growling at Nagashima. Sakura looked up at him.

"Sesshoumaru, please back out of this fight. This is between my sister, Naraku and I." She told him quietly and advanced upon her sister. Nagashima smiled again before disappearing out of sight. Sakura narrowed her eyes and glanced around the bloody village. She turned just as Nagashima appeared behind her. Their swords clashed and Nagashima disappeared again. This time Sakura was ready for her and charged at what seemed as nothing but was really Nagashima, who she had hit in the arm. Nagashima winced and held her left arm. Blood dripped from around her fingers. Sakura stared at the blood with a confused look.

"Why are you bleeding? Aren't you like Kikyo?" She asked. Nagashima snorted.

"I am no clay pot bitch! She was revived by a minor witch and Naraku is far more powerful than that witch. I have real flesh and blood." She snarled. Sakura nodded and lunged at Nagashima again. But Nagashima was too quick for her. Sakura's sword swished through thin air and proceeded to get stuck into the tree that Nagashima was leaning against. Nagashima shot something out of her claws and a gray, gluey glob sunk itself into Sakura's sword and the tree. Sakura tried to pull it out but that only proceeded to get it stuck farther in the tree. Nagashima took this chance to attack. Sakura yelled when Nagashima's sword struck her right arm. Sakura held it as blood poured out of the deep gash. Nagashima laughed and charged again. 

"SAKURA!" Sesshoumaru, Suzuran and Keshi yelled while Sakura looked on helplessly as Nagashima attacked her. Suddenly she got an idea and braced herself for the attack. She closed her eyes and heard Nagashima laugh again. She could hear Sesshoumaru and everyone else's cries for her as they watched the attack. A large dust cloud came up when Nagashima hit. When the dust cleared Sakura was kneeling on the ground. Nagashima chuckled but gasped when she felt a pain in her chest. Sakura slowly stood up and smirked. Nagashima's face paled as she looked down. Sakura's sword stuck through her chest and into her heart. 

"H-how did y-you get your s-sword out of the t-tree?" She stuttered as she fell to the ground. Sakura chuckled before kicking Nagashima.

"When your sword was about to hit me I moved out of the way and the sword cut through that gooey stuff and I struck you through the heart. I am truly sorry sister, but I wanted to put you out of your pain." Sakura had tears slowly rolling down her cheeks as she stared at her older sister's dead body. Sesshoumaru came over and held her in a comforting hug. Suzuran and Keshi watched on and each had a teeny-tiny smile on their lips. A few more minutes later the foursome headed back to where Oshika still stood, Sakura nursing her wound. Oshika came running when he saw Sakura's bloodied arm. 

"What happened?" He asked. Sakura just shook her head and glance at Keshi. He nodded and dropped behind Sakura, Sesshoumaru, and Suzuran. Oshika stood next to him and listened intently to what Keshi was saying. Soon the group arrived at where their other friends stood. Umi and Tsuki came running up to them worriedly. Keshi told them what happened. The two nodded and helped Sakura bandage her wound. Soon a small fire was burning in the center of the clearing and Sakura was eating some more beef-jerky. 

"Did you hear any more roaring?" Keshi asked Tsuki and Umi. They shook their heads.

"No. It stopped about ten minutes before you guys came back. Do you think it had to do with Lady Nagashima?" Tsuki asked. Keshi nodded gravely and they looked at Sakura who was sitting with Sesshoumaru. Suddenly Sakura stood up and beckoned everyone over. Once everyone was seated, they waited for her to speak.

"I would like to send Rin back to the castle with Jaken and Umi. I think that will be best for Rin and Umi and Jaken can stay at the castle for any word of anything funny going on. Oshika, if you want you may go back with them to watch over the castle. Keshi, if you could go and warn the others that Naraku and my 'family' are after them and us and tell them that it might be best if we joined up in a couple of days." She told everyone. Umi and Jaken agreed to take Rin back to the castle and Oshika volunteered to go with them. He said he was getting too old for this any way and left with them. Keshi had left immediately to the other group to warn them. Suzuran, Kuro, Sesshoumaru, Tsuki and Sakura were the only one's left sitting around the campfire. It was getting late and Suzuran and Tsuki were getting tired. As soon as their 'supper' (beef jerky) was finished, the two retired under different trees to sleep. Kuro had wandered off to graze and Suzuran was sleeping up in a tree. Sakura stood up and walked a little away from the camp and stared up at the star-filled sky. A few minutes later Sesshoumaru had his arms wrapped around her waist and the two of them were sitting on the ground, just thinking. 

"Fluffy-chan, do you think a war will start up?" Sakura asked quietly. Sesshoumaru tightened his grip around her waist and kissed her head.

"I don't really know. I think that Naraku is the one that is attacking all of the villages and starting up the war. What I want to know is why he is so dead-set on killing you, Sakura-chan." He responded. Sakura sighed. 

"I'm not sure why he is, but I don't really want to find out. He has already harmed me physically and mentally. He has raped me in my dreams, fought with me, poisoned me..." Sesshoumaru held up his hand.

"When did he poison you?" He asked her with a frown on his face. Sakura's cheeks flushed. 

"Um, at our last battle. He said it wouldn't kill me, just make me weak enough so he could have my family kill me." She said quickly and yawned. Sesshoumaru nodded his head and laid back against the grass. Sakura laid down next to him and leaned into his warmth. 

"I am really tired. Battles usually don't take that much out of me. It must be the poison." She whispered before falling into a deep-sleep. Sesshoumaru kissed her on her head and closed his eyes.

"I promise to protect you from your family and Naraku. I love you." He said quietly before falling asleep himself. Suzuran and Tsuki smiled. They had each heard what Sesshoumaru had just said and silently cheered for the new couple. 

************************************************************************

I thought this chapter was pretty boring. I can't do fight scenes that well and this was probably one of the worst one's I have ever written. I have a question: Does anyone know where I can find Sesshoumaru and Hiei(Yu yu Hakusho) Plushies online that are cheap? If you do please, please tell me. I can't find them anywhere and it is driving me crazy!O_o Please review! Animechick8 


	23. Koyama

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own any characters that I made up and the plot.

****

Kiniro Sakura

Chapter Twenty-Three: Koyama 

Sakura awoke to Sesshoumaru's sleeping face. She smiled and quietly slid out of his arms. _He looks so cute when he's asleep. What I wouldn't give to be able to wake up every morning to his face...WHAT!? Did I just think that? That sounded really...poetic. I didn't know I could do that. Oh well, I'd better get him up before Suzuran and Tsuki see that I was sleeping with him. *pause* They probably already know about it though. _She thought as she leaned down to Sesshoumaru. She was about to lightly slap him on the cheek but hesitated and looked to the North where the horse Lord said there were problems. She looked around the camp and noticed that Kuro was not here. _I bet he went off to graze._ She thought while walking towards the North Valley. As she got closer she heard what seemed to be yells and started to get worried. She pulled into a full-out run towards where the sound was coming from. What she saw made her blood run cold. She could make out a familiar figure and ran towards it. 

"Lord Kashi! What's going on?" She yelled at the large, silver horse ushered some young horses into the forest. Kashi looked up upon hearing his name being called. His eyes showed tremendous relief when he saw that it was Sakura.

__

+Lady Sakura, I am very glad to see you. We are under attack and we are on the loosing end what with all of the powerful horses stolen. Could you help me get the foals and young ones into the forest where they are safe?+ Kashi asked her telepathically. Sakura nodded and hurried off to find any foals that were left behind. She turned a corner and saw a young palomino filly cornered against a...wall? _How'd they build walls? Oh yeah, Kashi is a Lord of horses and horse demons._ She thought as she ran towards the filly. Standing in front of her was a boy with blue hair and blue wolf ears as well as a blue tail. Sakura started crying when she realized who it was. She ran in front of the filly just as the boy attacked and Sakura blocked him. Small tears were falling out of her eyes as she looked the boy in the eyes. 

"Koyama!" She cried. The boy looked startled for a minute before glaring at Sakura.

"You are Lady Sakura, am I correct?" He asked with a voice that was laced with iciness. Sakura nodded and jumped away, the filly in her arms. She called out mentally to Kashi who came running around the corner a few minutes later. Sakura set the filly down next to him and stood in front of the two. She looked at her brother sadly. They looked a lot alike and it was only Sakura's hair and a few other features that could tell them apart. She took out her sword and charged at her brother. The two's swords clashed together with a fierceness that made the ground shake slightly. Sakura hopped away and turned her head when she heard footsteps running their way. Two minutes later Sesshoumaru, Suzuran, Tsuki and Keshi came running up to her. Sesshoumaru and Suzuran looked at her worriedly for a minute, seeing the cuts and bruises that lined her body but they soon turned their heads to Koyama. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"You are her brother, aren't you?" He asked coldly. 

"I do not have any family, Lord Naraku said so." He said just as coldly as Sesshoumaru. Sakura put a hand on Sesshoumaru's arm and glared at Koyama. Sesshoumaru looked at her questioningly for a minute before backing away from her, as did Suzuran. She held her sword in front of her and charged. Koyama blocked her sword with great difficultly and jumped away, holding an injured arm. Sakura had a small gash on her leg but was relatively fine. She charged again and this time she caught Koyama off guard. The boy gasped as Sakura's sword went through his stomach. 

"I am sorry Koyama, my brother." Sakura said with tears streaking down her face. Koyama smiled.

"It was good to see you again sister. Sayo...nara." Koyama said as his eyes slowly closed. Sakura pulled her sword out of his stomach and turned around. Sesshoumaru was standing behind her with a sad look on his face. Sakura gave a yell and cried into his chest. He held her as she cried and a few minutes later the two buried Koyama and went to see how everyone else had faired. Suzuran and Tsuki were tending to the wounded while Keshi talked to Kashi and two other horses. Sakura wiped the last of her tears away and joined Keshi. Sesshoumaru stood by her side the whole time, glaring at anyone who looked at her. She bowed to Kashi and the other two horses.

"I am very sorry for all of this happening." She whispered as new tears threatened to fall. An old gray mare nuzzled her hand. 

__

+It is okay, little one. It was not your fault. It was the evil hanyou's. Do not cry.+ The mare consoled her. Sakura nodded. She looked up at the mare.

"I believe they are the remaining two horse Lords, Sakura." Sesshoumaru nodded to the gray mare and a small, black pony. All three horse Lords nodded. 

__

+We thank you for saving our valley. Kuro will stay with us and will help us find all of the horses that were stolen.+ The black pony said. Sakura looked at him, confused.

__

+We know where the horses are being kept and it will be easy to release them. We are still sided with you so you will see us in the future.+ Kashi said. Sakura nodded and waved goodbye to all of the horses that had gathered there. She and the rest of her group walked into the sunset, not knowing of the many sacrifices and adventures that would happen in the very near future. 

************************************************************************

This chapter was not as long as most of my chapters and I was going to make it longer but I decided to wait until next chapter. Expect it up tomorrow. If not, then on Thursday. Please review! Animechick8


	24. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do now own Inuyasha but I do own any OC's and the plot. Sesshoumaru is OOC in this chapter.

****

Kiniro Sakura

Chapter Twenty-Four: Reunion 

Sakura sighed as she looked towards the East, where she once lived. Sesshoumaru and Keshi were walking a few feet ahead of Sakura while Suzuran and Tsuki walked behind her. Suzuran and Tsuki shared a worried glance as they Sakura's eyes glaze over. Suzuran was about to go over and knock Sakura on the head but stopped when Sakura let out an earsplitting scream as she held her side. Sesshoumaru was at her side immediately while Suzuran, Tsuki and Keshi crowed around them. Sakura caught Suzuran and Tsuki's eyes and nodded. 

"It is the poison." Suzuran said gravely. Sesshoumaru stood up and narrowed his eyes at Tsuki and Suzuran as Keshi watched on with a confused and worried look on his face. 

"What poison?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly. Suzuran started to sweat lightly at the coldness of his voice and intensity of his eyes. Sakura grabbed onto Sesshoumaru's arm to keep herself upright.

"It was not their fault. During my last battle with Naraku, he poisoned me. It is not life threatening, but it will make me very weak. I have a feeling that he will be attacking us soon so we should meet up with the others and head back to the Western Lands. Oh, by the way Keshi, did anyone attack the other group?" Sakura said/asked quietly. Keshi looked away.

"Lady Komadori and Lady Kojima attacked and they killed them after they had injured Kagome. But their is a new member in their group. He is a wolf demon named Kouga. Do you know him?" He said as he looked back to the demons behind him. Sakura's head was cast down, Tsuki had a few tears falling down her face and Suzuran had a thoughtful expression on her face. Sesshoumaru was just holding Sakura by the shoulders and whispering comforting words to her. Keshi raised his eyebrow at Sesshoumaru's affectionate display. He was about to tease them but shut up when Suzuran and Tsuki sent a death glare at him. He gulped and started walking again. Soon Suzuran and Tsuki followed with Sesshoumaru and Sakura trailing behind. Sakura was now crying and Sesshoumaru hugged her before letting her go and being content with holding her hand. Sakura looked at him weirdly for a moment before sighing and looking up at the darkening sky. Suzuran watched Sakura out of the corner of her eye and sighed. Keshi and Tsuki heard her but did not comment. They knew what it was about. Keshi also knew that Suzuran and Sakura knew Kouga, though they won't admit it. Suddenly Suzuran and Sakura tensed up. The others stared at them as Sakura and Suzuran got into fighting stances. Keshi sniffed the air once and smiled happily. Tsuki and the others looked confused at his actions but everyone soon turned their attention to the whirlwind that had just appeared out of the forest. As the dust settled Sakura could barely make out a figure. She smelled the air and smiled slightly but that soon turned into a frown. _Is he friend or foe? If he's friend me and the girls can play matchmaker with Suzuran! But if he's a foe...we won't get to!_ Sakura thought. Just as soon as those thoughts appeared they vanished when several more figures came out of the forest. Sakura and Suzuran barked happily and ran over to the group. Sesshoumaru smiled slightly when Sakura glomped Kagome, Sango, Tsubaki, and Suiren.(A/N: Did I take Suiren out of this fic? I can't remember...) Keshi walked over to talk with Asagao and Hinoki. Sesshoumaru joined him a few minutes later. Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo stared at the females while shaking their heads. The wolf demon just stared at the group. Well, mostly Sakura and Suzuran. Scratch that, he was staring at Suzuran with a dazed look on his face. Suddenly Suzuran and Sakura turned to look at him. Asagao cleared his throat and everyone fell silent. 

"Everyone that hasn't met him yet, this is Kouga. Kouga, this is Lady Sakura, Lady Suzuran, Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Keshi and Lady Tsuki." He said. After the small introduction, Sakura and Suzuran were staring at Kouga in bewilderment. He was just the same except with a more confused look on his face. Suddenly all three demons yipped before jumping at each other. There were a few dust clouds but then everything settled. In Sakura's spot was a giant fox demon while in Suzuran's spot was a giant wolf demon. But what surprised almost everyone was the large brown wolf demon on the other side of Suzuran. Kagome attentively stepped up to the brown wolf.

"K-Kouga, is that you?" She asked in surprise. The wolf nodded and suddenly Kouga stood there. Sakura and Suzuran changed back a few minutes later. Inuyasha was furious.

"How come you never told us that you had a demon form!?" Inuyasha snarled. Kouga shrugged.

"You never asked. Besides, I'm a full demon and all full demons have an animal form; like Sesshoumaru, Sakura, Asagao, Suzuran and everyone else that is a full humanoid demon." Kouga explained. Sakura and Suzuran nodded. Inuyasha fehed and jumped up into a tree. Kagome looked up at him and sighed. Then she turned back to Kouga, Sakura and Suzuran and smiled.

"Shall we head back to the Western Lands?" She asked. Sakura nodded and everyone started the walk towards the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru stayed close to Sakura and Kouga looked at Suzuran every chance he got. After a few hours it was well past dark so the group decided to settle down. They started a fire and everyone sat down, eating something called 'pizza' from Kagome's world. Asagao and Hinoki loved it and looked very funny swallowing pizza slice after pizza slice. Everyone else ate more mannerly. Except Inuyasha. He didn't even bother to come down out of the tree. Kagome was trying to persuade him to eat but had no luck. Suzuran was getting fed up with it so she stood up and walked under Inuyasha's tree next to Kagome. 

"OI! DOG-TURD! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE AND EAT! I'M GETTING ANNOYED! IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN I WILL COME UP THERE!" She yelled. A few people had to cover their ears but some were used to it. Inuyasha flattened his ears and looked away. Suzuran growled and Sakura winced. _This is going to get messy._ She thought as Suzuran jumped up into the tree and pushed Inuyasha out of it. After she was done beating Inuyasha to a bloody pulp, she stared at Kagome with a look of confusion and a small hint of a you-are-stupid look. 

"How come you didn't 'sit' him?" Sakura asked. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"For some reason, it doesn't have any affect on him any more. It's a wonder he hasn't tried to kill us yet." Kagome whispered the last part quietly but Sakura and Suzuran still heard. They shared a secret glance and vowed to protect Kagome from Inuyasha. For they had an idea in their minds.

******************************************************************************

I hated the way I did this chapter but oh well. And sorry about the cliffy. If it is a cliffy.*Shrugs* Who cares. I know that Sesshoumaru, Kouga and Inuyasha are a little out of character but that can't be helped. Next Chapter: Inuyasha will appear 'evil' at first but that will change in a few chapters. Also, Kikyo visits the group and Kagome is betrayed. Sorta. Suzuran and Sakura are also betrayed. Sorta. And the others are just plain confused. Sorta. Confused? Just read the next chapter whenever I put it out. Ja and please review! Animechick8


	25. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own any characters that I made up.

****

Kiniro Sakura

Chapter Twenty-Five: Betrayal

Sakura sighed as she settled down into the tall grass. The group had come across a large meadow with unusually tall grass. Sesshoumaru was laying next to her, keeping an eye out for any danger. It was now known to every female, and a few males, that Sesshoumaru and Sakura were a couple. A few were wondering if they would become mates and when Sesshoumaru would mark Sakura as his.

~Flashback~

Sakura and the other females were relaxing in a near-by hotsprings when Suzuran suddenly popped a question that made Sakura speechless.

"Hey Sakura-chan, do you think that Sesshoumaru is going to mark you and make you his mate for life?" She asked with a gleam in her eyes. Sakura knew that gleam all too well and if she didn't answer Suzuran would bug her until she told. And being bugged from Suzuran isn't exactly the normal type of bugging. Suzuran thinks that bugging is attacking a person, playing tricks on them and things like that. So Sakura decided to tell everyone the truth.

"I don't really know. He hasn't said anything yet." She said quietly. Suzuran was about to ask more questions but Umi had noticed Sakura's dazed and a little bit sad look. 

"Suzuran-chan, I don't think we should bug her anymore. She is still weak from that poison and she looks a little tired. We can ask her again tomorrow." Umi whispered to Suzuran. Suzuran nodded and closed her eyes. Sakura had heard them, but it didn't bug her. She knew that once Sesshoumaru and hers' relationship was 'public' that Suzuran and the other females would ask if he was going to mark her. The demon females anyway. Kagome and Sango had a brief idea what marking meant but still didn't grasp the concept of it too well. Sango understood more than Kagome, from being a demon exterminator. 

__

~End Flashback~

Sakura closed her eyes and dozed off slightly. _I do wonder sometimes if Sesshoumaru will really make me his mate. I don't know what I'd do if he doesn't want to be my mate. I love him more than I have anything else. _Sakura was jerked out of her thoughts when Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and the Lords growled. Sakura snapped open her eyes and looked at Sesshoumaru questioningly. 

"The scent of death, bones, and clay is strong. I believe we have a visitor." Hinoki growled. Everyone got into a fighting stance as a feminine figure walked out of the tall grasses. Inuyasha's eyes widened and Kagome gasped. 

"K-Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered the name lovingly. The woman name Kikyo smiled evilly. 

"Inuyasha, I have come to take my soul from my stupid reincarnation. After I kill her, will you come to hell with me, my love?" She asked in a cold voice. Sakura, Suzuran, and Sango got in front of Kagome protectively as Inuyasha slowly walked to Kikyo. Kouga was growling at him and Sesshoumaru was glaring at him. Sakura was getting angrier by the minute and was about to go and kill both Kikyo AND Inuyasha, if it weren't for Sesshoumaru's hand on her arm. Suddenly Suzuran tackled Inuyasha to the ground and sat on him. Sango then attacked Kikyo, effectively slicing her shoulder open. Kikyo screeched and gripped her injured shoulder. Inuyasha was trying desperately to get free of Suzuran's hold but now Umi and Tsuki were sitting on him too. Sango attacked again but Kikyo dodged, barely. She staggered back into the tall grass, breathing heavily.

"This is not the last you will see of me. I will be back for what's rightfully mine." Her aura then disappeared completely. Suzuran and the others had gotten off of Inuyasha, who in turn whipped around to face the group, snarling fiercely. He glared at Kagome with a tinge of redness in his eyes, and then at Suzuran, Tsuki, Umi, and Sakura.

"I will kill you. Kikyo will get what is hers and I will go to hell with her." He growled and jumped off. Kagome was beyond shocked and promptly fainted. Sango was at her side immediately, as well as Tsuki, Suiren, and Umi. Suzuran and Sakura were still looking the way that Inuyasha went. Vowing revenge for their friend.

************************************************************************

This chapter was sort of weird but I had to introduce Kikyo. Kagome seemed sort of like a wimp in this but that's because I couldn't think of anything else to write.*Sweatdrop* Anyways, sayonara and please review! Animechick8 


	26. Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own any characters that I made up.

****

Kiniro Sakura

Chapter Twenty-Six: Destiny 

__

~Dream Sequence~

An adult-like Sakura looked back at the burning village as she ran across the field. The transparent Sakura watched herself run, wondering why she was running. Suddenly she jumped when a voice spoke inside her head.

__

"Sakura, this is what will happen in the future if you do not defeat Naraku. He will enslave you and wipe your memories away. You must defeat him or give up the power to someone else. What do you chose?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she surveyed the scene before her. 

"What will happen if I chose to fulfill my destiny?" She asked the voice quietly. 

__

"If you chose to defeat Naraku, you will become the Goddess of Power and will have to defeat many more enemies that will come to try and take your place as Goddess. There are a few catches to this though. The main one that we Gods and Goddesses are concerned about is you giving up your love for Lord Sesshoumaru." The voice spoke after a few minutes of silence. Sakura's eyes started to glaze over with sadness but brightened when she thought of the second option. 

"What if I chose to give this power to someone else?" She asked quickly. 

__

"If you chose to give this power to another, you and the person you have chosen will have to be in a ceremony of sorts and you must transfer the power to that person. However, the person that you transfer it to **must **be a miko with extraordinary power, like that Kagome girl you travel with. She would be the perfect example."

"Will she have to give up her love-life and friends?" 

__

"That depends on what happens. If she manages to defeat Naraku on her own, she will be able to live as a mortal with her lover and friends. And before you ask, you cannot do this because you are the one the power was intended to go to. She will still be the protector of the Shikon no Tama, but can live a normal life. I was once the protector of the Shikon and I am getting old and losing my powers. It is your job to fulfill the job given to you, by either choice. Witch do you chose?" Sakura closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Can I tell you in one days time? I need some time to think about this..." She asked and looked up at the cloud-filled night sky. The voice did not answer her but instead a figure loomed before her. She closed her eyes from the bright light and gasped when she opened them. Floating in front of her was a beautiful woman with long, white hair. She had warm blue eyes, but they had hidden wisdom, strength, and a deep sadness within them. Sakura did not question the sadness but waited for the woman to speak.

__

"I am Atalanta, Goddess of Power. I sometimes reside in the Shikon, I believe I have talked to you before, when you and Suzuran were trying to steal the Shikon. I will grant you your wish and will visit you again in one days time. Be prepared to give me your answer. I will be watching over you and protecting you. Farewell." The figure slowly faded away and Sakura reawakened to the living world. 

__

~End of Dream Sequence~

Sakura gave a short cry and sat up, drenched in sweat. She sat with wide eyes, shaking slightly. She sighed and closed her eyes as warm arms embraced her from behind. She leaned back into Sesshoumaru's chest and reopened her eyes only to stare at curious golden orbs that stared back at her. 

"Did you have another bad dream?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly while stroking her hair. 

"Not really. I was visited by the Goddess of Power, Atalanta. She showed me what would happen in the future if I did not defeat Naraku. She gave me two choices, fulfill my destiny and forever live in sadness without you, or chose another to carry the power and defeat Naraku. I want to stay with you, but I don't want to give all of this power to a young girl like Kagome. I know that Kagome has more than enough power to defeat Naraku, but it will just be a burden of sadness to her. What should I do Fluffy-chan?" She whispered as tears started making their way down her face. Sesshoumaru lifted her chin up with his hands and wiped away her tears. 

"Do what your heart tells you to do, little one." He said and gently kissed her forehead. Sakura looked up at him and smiled slightly but it soon turned into a frown.

"Sesshoumaru, me and the girls where talking today and I was wondering, um, if you, er, never mind." Sakura said and looked away, a blush tinting her cheeks. She gasped slightly when she felt Sesshoumaru nuzzle her neck.   
"You were wondering if I would chose you as my mate?" He asked her as he trailed butterfly kisses along her neckline.

"How'd you know?" 

"I have excellent hearing and you females were pretty loud. I'm sure the others heard it as well." He said with a chuckle. Sakura nodded and closed her eyes as Sesshoumaru kissed her full on the lips. When the two broke for air, a cough was heard. Sakura and Sesshoumaru looked into the eyes of a smirking Suzuran and Sakura blushed a deep red.

"Would you two try to quiet down a little? Or at least find somewhere else to pronounce your love to each other?" She said mischievously. If possible, Sakura's blush deepened and glared at Suzuran.

"Suzuran, I wish you would stop eavesdropping. And spying. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were watching because you wanted to fantasize that you would do this with Kouga-kun, right?" Sakura smirked as Suzuran blushed and looked away.

"I-I don't know what y-your talking a-about. I do not like Kouga-chan in that way." Suzuran covered her mouth and Sakura's smirk got bigger.

"So it's -chan now? When did you become so close to Kouga-kun?" She asked with a smile. Suzuran glared at her and left to go lay down under a tree, witch was, unsurprisingly, close to where Kouga was sleeping. Sakura giggled slightly and looked at Sesshoumaru with a yawn.

"I think that Suzuran and Kouga would make the perfect couple, don't you think so Fluffy-chan?" Sakura asked as she laid her head onto Sesshoumaru's shoulder and closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru kissed her once more before leaning back against the tree with Sakura in his lap.

"I think that they would be good for each other, especially their attitudes. Ashiteru, Sakura." Sesshoumaru whispered and closed his eyes as well. 

************************************************************************

Okay, okay. This chapter was mostly filled with fluff and information but it is important to the fic. I'm sorry if Sesshoumaru is OOC but it's so hard to do a romance with a hot bishounen that doesn't show any emotions!*Cough* Er, next chapter should be out soon. Ja and please review! Animechick8 


	27. Nani?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own any characters that I made up. 

****

Kiniro Sakura

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Nani!?

Sakura yawned as she opened her eyes. She tried to stretch but arms were tightly wrapped around her waist. She pouted at Sesshoumaru, who didn't see her because he was still asleep. Sakura tried to rearrange his arms without waking him but with no success. Finally she gave up and poked Sesshoumaru's nose, causing him to sneeze. She giggled as he slowly opened his eyes. He stared down at her and blinked. Then a smile slowly crept across his face. 

"What's wrong koi?" He asked as he nuzzled her neck. Sakura tried very hard not to moan as Sesshoumaru nibbled at her neck.

"I have to get up. It's my turn to get firewood for our breakfast." She explained and stared him in the eyes. Ten seconds later Sesshoumaru sighed sadly and removed his arms from around her waist. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before running off into the trees. Sesshoumaru just shook his head and chuckled slightly. 

~With Sakura~

Sakura whistled as she picked up pieces of wood, reflecting on her life. 

__

~Sakura's POV~

So much has happened the past month. I've made tons of new friends, a new love, and found out more about myself than I could imagine. But lots of bad things have happened too. Like Naraku bringing my family back to life just so they can kill me. And Inuyasha betraying Kagome-chan like that. But I'm sure that Inuyasha will come around. So will Suzuran-chan and Kouga-kun! Those two really do make a cute couple. I should get together with the girls and put our matchmaking skills to the test. I thought as I walked back to camp. As I entered the clearing, I knew that something was not right. I narrowed my eyes as I looked around the camp. Everyone was awake and either lounging around doing nothing, gathering supplies for the rest of the trip, or getting breakfast ready. I quickly handed the wood over to Keshi who got to work starting the fire. I scanned the camp once again and frowned. _I see nothing wrong yet I **know **that something is out of place. _I thought as I walked around the camp a few times. Some of my friends gave me curious glances but didn't say anything. I walked over to where Sesshoumaru was sitting and plopped down on the ground beside him, still keeping my guard up. Sesshoumaru gave me a curious glance and I just frowned at nothing. Finally I got fed up with just sitting there when the bad feeling became stronger. I quickly looked around the camp, for the thirtieth time that morning. I only jumped slightly when Sesshoumaru put a hand on my shoulder. 

"What's wrong? You seem very tense." He asked as he stared at me with worry in his eyes. I sighed. _I guess it would be better if I told him what's bothering me._ I thought and turned to him.

"Something is not right in the camp. I've looked but have found nothing. Do you notice anything...unusual?" I asked as I looked around the camp again. Sesshoumaru was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"I do feel something but I cannot place it. I think we should get out of this area and soon." I nodded and went to tell Kagome who was dishing up ramen for everyone. 

"Kagome, as soon as everyone finishes eating, we are leaving. Please tell them while Sesshoumaru and I look around the area." I explained and left after she had nodded. I was determined to find out what was bugging me.

__

~End Sakura's POV~

Sakura and Sesshoumaru quickly left the camp and prowled around the area, finding nothing. After a few more rounds, the two headed back to camp where everyone else was getting ready to leave. By now the feeling had gotten stronger and it looked like the others had felt it too. Suzuran pulled Sakura away from the rest of the group as they started walking towards the West. 

"Do you feel it?" Was the only question that Suzuran asked for Sakura to understand.

"Yes. That is why I wanted us to get moving quickly. What bugs me the most is that this bad feeling seems familiar, but it's not Naraku or Inuyasha. It feels like it is tied to my blood." Suddenly Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Suzuran, who hasn't attacked us yet from my family?" Sakura asked quietly. Suzuran frowned and thought for a moment before her eyes widened as well. The two glanced at each other before they started running.

"We must get out of here immediately! Start running!" Suzuran yelled. Everyone gave her confused looks. Sakura gave a frustrated sigh and glanced at the forest surrounding them.

"Look, if you don't start running now, you'll be killed within thirty minutes, understand?" She yelled and the group nodded and started running. Keshi was carrying Kagome, who was carrying Shippo, because Inuyasha, who had rejoined the group sometime this morning, wouldn't go near Kagome. Speaking of Inuyasha...

"Feh! It's probably nothing. You weaklings just can't handle it. I'm staying here." He growled to Sakura. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his half-brother and was about to say something to him but Sakura beat him to it.

"If you value your life, you will follow us. I know who is attacking us better than any of you do." She snarled and ran to catch up with the rest of the group. Sesshoumaru just glanced at his gaping brother before running after Sakura. Inuyasha shook his head and, against his better judgment, ran after them.

******************************************************************************

This chapter was pretty short but I hope it builds up the suspense.^_^ Um, I don't really have that much to say now so please review! Animechick8 


	28. Things Explained

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own any characters that I made up. 

Me: Okay, as you have seen, I have changed my name to Shiroi Hikari

Sesshoumaru: She did it because she wanted something original

Me: Yeah. Well, my friend Fukai Tsumi was really the one who suggested it.

Inuyasha: Feh. 'Animechick8' was a stupid name and 'Shiroi Hikari' is too.

Me: Kagome!

Kagome: SIT!!!

Inuyasha: Oomph!

Sesshoumaru: Stupid half-breed.

Me: Now, some of you are probably very confused. You're not alone. I'm totally confused and this is my fic!O_o I'll try to explain some things in this chapter. Er, yeah.

****

Kiniro Sakura  
Chapter Twenty-Eight: Things Explained

__

~Last Time~

"If you value your life, you will follow us. I know who is attacking us better than any of you do." She snarled and ran to catch up with the rest of the group. Sesshoumaru just glanced at his gaping brother before running after Sakura. Inuyasha shook his head and, against his better judgment, ran after them.

__

~This Time~

Sakura sighed in relief when she saw Sesshoumaru's lair in the distance. The group had been running for about an hour, with short breaks in between. Miroku had to be peeled off the ground several times for groping Sango while riding Kirara in the air. Keshi had given Kagome and Shippo to Asagao because he was getting tired. Suzuran and Kouga had stayed toward the back of the group, their guards up. Inuyasha had been running along the trees and half way through their 'trip' Suzuran had lost his scent but caught the scent of dead earth and bones. _I bet Inuyasha is going to meet that corpse slut. _Sakura thought angrily as she looked at the sky moodily. She was quickly brought out of her musings when she ran headlong into Sesshoumaru, who had stopped. 

"What's wrong?" She mumbled as she steadied herself. Suzuran clapped her on the head, causing her to lose her balance once again.

"We're at Sesshoumaru's castle stupid! Quit thinking so hard!" She growled playfully. Sakura stuck her tongue out at Suzuran who went to hide behind Kouga. Sakura shook her head and smiled as small arms embraced one of her legs.

"Sakura-sama! Rin is very happy to see you!" Sakura looked down to a smiling Rin who was now holding her hand.

"Did you say hi to Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sakura asked as she picked the child up. Rin nodded.

"Yep. Rin said hi while Suzuran-sama was hitting you." Rin said and giggled. Sakura smiled and shook her head. She noticed Shippo staring at Rin out of the corner of her eye and sat Rin on the ground. Seconds later Shippo and Rin were running around the adults and chattering happily. Sakura sighed and smiled as she saw Umi and Oshika, plus Jaken, standing at the front of the castle's gates. Umi hugged Sakura and then went on to the other females. Jaken was immediately taken hostage by Shippo and Rin and was pulled away screaming for his life when Rin decided that she wanted to play dress-up with Jaken. Sakura laughed and several minutes later the group entered the castle. 

************************************************************************

I am VERY sorry for the short chapter but I have no inspiration right now. And I guess this chapter really didn't explain anything. *shrugs* Oh well. Maybe next chapter will. And the reason that Suzuran knows of Sakura's family is:

A: Sakura told her lots of stories about her family, including things about how powerful they were.

B. Hakari (Suzuran's mom) told her stories of Sakura's family, including things about their power.

C. Suzuran was alive when the mini-battle occurred and could feel Sakura's family's power before they died.

I hope that explains some stuff about how Suzuran knew what Sakura was talking about in the last chapter. Ja ne and please review! Shiroi Hikari


	29. Will You Become My Mate?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own any characters that I made up.

Me: Hello again! Sorry that this chapter is so short. Also, please PLEASE read the author note at the bottom. It's very VERY important! 

****

Kiniro Sakura

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Will You Be My Mate?

Sakura and the others enjoyed a quiet dinner, with a few interruptions when Sakura or Kagome had to scold Rin or Shippo on bad table manners. Sesshoumaru almost smiled as he watched his love teach Rin how to hold chopsticks. _I have made up my mind. I will ask her tonight after she puts Rin to bed. _Sesshoumaru thought with a faint nod to himself. Sakura smiled to herself when she saw Sesshoumaru staring at her. _I wonder if he **will** ask me to be his mate? I also wonder if Rin will ever learn to use chopsticks right..._ Sakura thought with a thoughtful expression on her face. Suzuran noticed and poked Sakura in the ribs from where she was sitting, which was right next to Rin. 

"Hey, what's up? I saw you staring at Sesshoumaru." Suzuran whispered. Sakura had a light blush on her face.

"Um, I'll tell you later. Maybe tomorrow." Sakura whispered back. 

"Sakura-sama, are you going to be Rin's new Okka-san?" Rin asked as she tugged on Sakura's sleeve. Sakura's blush deepened to a very bright red; she now resembled a ripe tomato. All activity at the large table ceased and waited for Sakura's answer.

"Uh, well, er, time for bed Rin!" Sakura said as she giggled nervously. She put a forced smile on her face as she heard Suzuran snicker quietly, along with a few unnamed people dining at the table, mainly Oshika. Rin just stared up at Sakura, then at Shippo, then at Sesshoumaru, and then back at Sakura.

"Okay. Rin is ready for bed." She finally said. Sakura nodded as Kagome stood up.

"Shippo, it's time for your bedtime too. I trust we are staying in the same rooms as before?" She asked as she looked at Sesshoumaru. He gave a faint nod and the four were off to put their 'kids' to bed.

__

~With Kagome, Sakura, and the Kids~

Rin yawned as Sakura picked her up. Shippo had already jumped into Kagome's arms, ready for bed. The two children were very tired and Sakura couldn't blame them. The two had been through so much the past few days...or was it weeks? Sakura shook her head. _There is too much to keep track of. I don't even remember when I met Kagome and the rest, I don't even remember when I met Sesshoumaru..._ Sakura thought with a sigh. Kagome glanced at her out of the corner of her eye and sighed as well. _I know what you're thinking Sakura. We are alike in more ways than just the Shikon no Tama._ Kagome thought tiredly. The two reached the children's rooms, which just happened to be next door to each other and across the hall from Kagome and Sango's rooms. Sakura's was to the right of Rin's, but she didn't know if she was sleeping in there, or with Sesshoumaru. She gently tugged off Rin's kimono and put a small yakuta on her. She sat Rin down on the bed and pulled a blanket up to her chin. She was about to leave when Rin grabbed her sleeve.

"Sakura-sama, please sing Rin a song." Rin asked as she gave Sakura puppy-dog eyes. Sakura smiled and nodded as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Okay. But after I'm done, you have to promise to go to sleep. Deal?" Sakura asked as she poked Rin's nose. Rin giggled and nodded. Sakura smiled again before she started to sing one of her favorite songs. 

__

~In the Dining Room~

Sesshoumaru stood up a few minutes after Sakura and Kagome had left. Oshika looked at him, starting to get up Sesshoumaru raised his hand.

"You may stay and eat Oshika. I am going to bed." Sesshoumaru said as he quickly left the room. Oshika and most of the others stared after Sesshoumaru but didn't follow him. Sesshoumaru sighed. _Finally. All of their talk was starting to annoy me. Now I have to find Sakura..._He thought as he walked along the corridors of his castle. Suddenly he stopped as singing reached his ears. 

__

haruka na hoshizora ni yume wa mada miemasu ka?

osanai ano hi yori azayaka desu ka?

mune ni afurete tsunoru omoi

nemuri wasurete jounetsu no iro

tatoe tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjite'ta

ano hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru

GARASU no bara yori mo hakanakute moroi no ni

yume miru koto wa naze sadame na no deshou

futatsu no yume ga ai ni natte

ai ni narenai koto mo atte

hito wa hitori da to wakariaitai no ni nante muzukashii

kotoba wa muryoku de toki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni naru

hito wa hitori da to wakariaitai no ni nante muzukashii

kotoba wa muryoku de toki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni...

tatoe tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjite'ta

ano hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru

Sesshoumaru watched as Sakura slowly finished singing. Rin had fallen asleep and you could hear a faint heartbeat that matched the rhythm of her breathing. Sakura stood up and walked to the door, smiling at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru gave her a smirk as the two left the room. Sakura was about to enter her old room when Sesshoumaru stopped her.

"Don't you want to sleep with me?" He asked quietly. Sakura blinked, looked at her old room, looked at Sesshoumaru and then she nodded. So the two headed off to the master bedroom in the castle. Sakura's jaw dropped as she stared at the intricate designs on the walls of the room. 

"Wow." She breathed as she put her hand against a wall.

"Do you like it?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked up behind her. Sakura leaned back into his chest with a sigh.

"I love it Sesshoumaru." She whispered. Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Good because I would like you to see it every morning after you wake up." Sesshoumaru said quietly. Sakura's eyes widened and she turned her head to Sesshoumaru. 

"N-nani?" She squeaked, not believing what she had just heard. Sesshoumaru leaned his forehead against Sakura's, drawing in a deep breath.

"Sakura, will you become my mate? Will you become the Lady of the Western Lands?" Sesshoumaru asked as he kissed her nose. Sakura stood there, dazed, but quickly shook out of it and hugged Sesshoumaru.

"Yes. I will become your mate Fluffy-chan." Sakura said happily. Sesshoumaru smiled and kissed Sakura on the lips. As they broke for air, Sesshoumaru looked towards his bed, then back at Sakura. Sakura seemed to know what he was asking and she nodded. That night the two of them became mates for life.

************************************************************************

Sorry to end it like that but I think you get the picture. *cough* Anyways, I hope you liked that chapter. And I don't own the song "Scarlet" by the way. (That's what Sakura was singing.) Just for you information 'Scarlet' is the opening song to Ayashi no Ceres (I don't own that either.) Below is the important author's note. PLEASE read!!

I am issuing a challenge. If any of my reviewers would like to write a lemon for this chapter, please do so. If you do, please send me the title of the lemon/fic, the site it is posted on, and a link to get to it. Also, please give me your penname/nick-name/whatever so I can say in the next chapter who wrote it(If anyone decides to write it) But please say somewhere in the lemon-fic that I wrote Kiniro Sakura. I don't want anyone stealing my story!*cough* Anyways, if you are going to do the lemon, review and tell me or email me. You can find my email on my bio page. Oh, thank you to all my reviewers so far that have stuck with me on this fic! Here's some pocky! *hands out boxes of pocky* Ja ne and please review! Shiroi Hikari


	30. Morning After

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own any characters that I made up. 

Me: I'm back! And I still need someone to write a lemon! Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? ^_^ And sorry in advance for this chapter being so short.

****

Kiniro Sakura

Chapter Thirty: Morning After

Sakura blinked sleepily and looked around the room. _Where am I? _She thought but suddenly last night's memories came swooping back to her, and smiled, blushing a light pink. She turned her head to look at her lover laid beside her. She smiled at him when he opened his eyes.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Sakura greeted him. Sesshoumaru smirked at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Ohayo koi." He said quietly. Suddenly the two heard a loud bang. Sakura looked at Sesshoumaru worriedly, before her mothering instincts kicked in. She jumped out of the bed and through on a fighting kimono before running towards Rin's bedroom. Sesshoumaru put on his clothing and ran after her. Sakura threw open Rin's door, breathing hard.

"Rin!" She said between breathes. Rin looked at Sakura with big eyes.

"Sakura-sama? Daijoubou?" Rin asked. Sakura stared at her.

"W-what was that noise?" She muttered but then heard it again. This time she could make it out more clearly. She sighed and walked towards Kagome's room. She threw open the door and glared at Inuyasha, who was currently flat on the ground, Kagome fuming above him. Soon everyone else was standing behind Sakura, including Rin, Shippo, Jaken, and Sesshoumaru. 

"Dear brother, what did you do to anger the miko so early in the morning?" Sesshoumaru said coldly. 

"He came into my room when I was dressing! He said he smelt something suspicious!" Kagome said accusingly as she glared at Inuyasha. Sakura blushed but the only one that seemed to notice was Suzuran and Sesshoumaru. 

"Ah, next time Inuyasha, please make your presence known in a more quiet way." Sakura said tiredly. Inuyasha raised his head off of the ground.

"Well, I smelt something and I know what it was! I wanted to make sure that that wolf wasn't doing anything to Kagome!" Inuyasha howled and Kouga walked into the room.

"Shut up you dog turd! I would never do anything like that to Kagome!" Kouga said and stepped on Inuyasha's head. Suzuran snickered as she saw Inuyasha's head falling back to the ground. 

"Well, how about we go eat now instead? I'm hungry." Suzuran interjected, as a fight was about to start between the wolf and dog.

"Yes. The cooks are preparing breakfast as we speak. It should be done within twenty minutes." Oshika said and went back to his room. Soon everyone else went back to their own quarters, even Inuyasha and Kouga. Sakura sighed as she walked back to her own bedroom, as all of her clothes were in there. Sesshoumaru followed her, sensing her distress.

"Why is your brother so...annoying?" Sakura asked irritably. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Now you know how I feel." He said and Sakura grinned at him.

"Whatever Sess. I'm gonna get dressed and then go eat. I'm starving. Last night really wore me out." She said quietly and Sesshoumaru left the room, heading back to his own quarters. 

************************************************************************

I told you it would be short. I really REALLY need someone to right a lemon. I don't care if you've never written one before, just please PLEASE someone right a lemon! Again, sorry it's so short. Ja ne and please review!

*Shiroi Hikari*


	31. Prophecy of Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own any characters that I made up and the plot.

Shiroi Hikari: Gomen Nasai for not updating in such a long time!!!! I've been really busy, and have had absolutely no inspiration for this fic. Now, this chapter will probably be very confusing, and as a warning, the ending is sad. Oh yeah, this is the last chapter of this fic, and there will NOT be a sequel, so don't ask me to write one. This fic was harder to write than Raining Cats and Demons. Anyways, on with the chapter! Oh yeah, this is three months after the last chapter.....

****

Kiniro Sakura

Chapter Thirty-One: Prophecy of Death

Sakura silently watched the rain pour as she sat on a covered deck area outside. She knew what was coming, and she was truly ready for it. The dreams that had been haunting her for the past few nights, the death that she felt coming closer. She flinched when she heard someone walk towards her. She barely glanced at Sesshoumaru as he stood next to her. The two were silent, before Sesshoumaru asked the question that had been burning his mind for weeks.

"Why are you being so distant from us? From me?" He asked quietly, the tiniest hint of sadness in his voice. Sakura didn't respond, so Sesshoumaru asked her again. She still didn't respond. Sesshoumaru tried a few more times, but he always received the same answer. Silence. A few minutes later he gave a short, frustrated sigh and walked back into his castle. 

Sakura wanted to respond, she really did. But something was holding her back. And she knew exactly what it was. Finally deciding that it was time to go eat, she trudged back into Sesshoumaru's home. She grinned slightly as she felt two arms encircle her legs.

  
"Mama!" The two children squealed as they stared up at Sakura with big gold eyes. Sakura ruffled the silvery hair of the boy while she picked up his sister.

"What is it, Kimiko? Tatara?" She asked. She soon found out when a giggling Rin and a fuming Jaken ran towards her. She suppressed a laugh when she saw Jaken in a dress, covered in make-up from Kagome's time. Her laughter was cut short, however, when Suzuran and Kouga appeared in the doorway, out of breath.

"Sakura! Naraku's been spotted just outside the border. He has an army with him. We do not know if it is a puppet or not. And..." Suzuran was hesitant to say the rest, but at a sharp glare from Sakura, continued.

"Your father is with them." Sakura's face paled at her words and she quickly barked an order to a nearby servant to go get Umi. She then told Jaken to give Rin, Kimiko, and Tatara to Umi when she arrived. Jaken opened his mouth to refuse, but quickly snapped it shut when Sakura bared her teeth at him. 

"Suzuran! Where are the others?" She snapped. Suzuran flinched at Sakura's tone, but answered.  
"At the front gate, preparing for battle." Sakura nodded and ran off, Kouga and Suzuran hot on her trail.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Sakura arrived, she knew that this would be her final battle. Naraku, her father, and their troops were already fighting with Sesshoumaru's army. She silently wished that the other Lords and Ladies were here to help them, but they had gone back to their own lands and problems. Sakura fought, all the while getting closer to where Naraku and her father observed the battle. Sakura was wounded, but quickly healed as she and her father silently acknowledge a fight to the death. He stepped towards her and brought out his sword. By now Naraku's army had been defeated, but the loss was evident on both sides. Thousands of humans and demons alike had their blood spilled. Sakura took a quick glance around and found that none of her friends were severely hurt. 

She then turned to her father.

She observed him silently as he kicked a dead carcass out of his way. Sakura pulled out her sword as well, and the battle started.

Sakura charged at her father, her sword aimed at his throat, but he parried with his own sword. She quickly jumped back, but not before his sword grazed her shoulder. Sakura winced as she held her bleeding shoulder. She barely had time to react before her father came at her again. 

She knew that he knew that she was not fighting her best. But Sakura tried to fight. But something held her back. The knowledge of the Prophecy. So absorbed in her thoughts, she did not noticed the sword enter her stomach, nor her own sword enter her father's stomach.

Two screams echoed throughout the night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshoumaru felt Sakura's death long before he heard her scream. He ran over to her side and knelt down. Her breathing was labored, but she was still alive. He quickly turned to get his Tensaiga, but Sakura's weak voice stopped him.

"D-Don't." She said as she started coughing up blood. Sesshoumaru gazed at her with uncertain and questioning eyes. 

"I-I knew this was coming, S-Sesshoumaru. It's in t-the prophecy." Sakura started coughing again.

"Prophecy?" He glanced back at Suzuran, Kouga standing next to her. Sesshoumaru barely noticed the tears flowing freely from her eyes. 

"Yes." Sakura said as she willed herself to say the prophecy. 

__

When evil is dead, good shall live.

But the one who is in between,

Will die either way.

Sesshoumaru, Suzuran, and Kouga stared with wide eyes at Sakura. Sesshoumaru moved closer to her, ignoring the rain burning into his open wounds. 

  
"Sesshoumaru....I love you." Sakura said before she slowly closed her eyes, her body going limp. 

"S-Sakura?" Sesshoumaru whispered as he touched her face. Sakura did not respond. She was gone.

Sakura was dead.

And for the first time in Sesshoumaru's life, he cried. He didn't bother to stop the tears that came as he held Sakura's bloodied body to his chest. He didn't pay attention to Suzuran's scream of anguish and Kouga's words as he tried to comfort her. He did not notice Naraku fleeing the scene of the battle, knowing that he had lost. 

All he saw was Sakura's face. He whimpered as he nuzzled her cheek, and it was then that he noticed the small, content smile on Sakura's lips. He knew that she did not die in regret.

************************************************************************

Sorry if it was boring, but I had to hurry and finish it. And I had to make Sesshoumaru a little OOC for the last part. Again, there will be NO sequel to this fic. Ja ne and please review!

*Shiroi Hikari*


End file.
